


The Other Foot in Boston

by tinkchet



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchet/pseuds/tinkchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N Before you try and Flame us for some of the stuff that will take place at this point Try and remember this takes place in 1978 when things weren't exactly like they are now. For instance you could actually smoke in public places back then. Robert owns Ming Chang, Julie Fredericks, Pat Rager, John Olson, and a lot of the Boston Crew, Chet's Pet owns Timmy, The Bouchers, and any other characters that appeared in her Fanfic The Other Foot. Mark VIII Productions owns The people from the TV Show Emergency and MTM Productions and NBC owns Doctor's Mark and Ellen Craig who were from St. Elsewhere.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Other Foot in Boston

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Before you try and Flame us for some of the stuff that will take place at this point Try and remember this takes place in 1978 when things weren't exactly like they are now. For instance you could actually smoke in public places back then. Robert owns Ming Chang, Julie Fredericks, Pat Rager, John Olson, and a lot of the Boston Crew, Chet's Pet owns Timmy, The Bouchers, and any other characters that appeared in her Fanfic The Other Foot. Mark VIII Productions owns The people from the TV Show Emergency and MTM Productions and NBC owns Doctor's Mark and Ellen Craig who were from St. Elsewhere.

THE OTHER FOOT IN BOSTON

 

CHAPTER ONE

A NEW START

 

Monday, November 20, 1978

 

Chet and Jeanette Kelly were really enjoying being married these past ten days and looking forward to their official reception on Saturday. 

While watching their soon to be adopted son, Tim, romping in the park and thinking about how lucky she was, Jeanette suddenly remembered they'd made no definite honeymoon plans. She knew Chet had the next two weeks off for this, while she'd been placed on medical leave due hypertension brought on by the pregnancy.

She'd been told to rest and stay off her feet as much as possible. God love Chet! She laughed to herself, and thought, "If he could, he'd go to the bathroom for me, too. He treats me like I were a porcelain doll."

Preparing to return home, Timmy asked, "Mommy, when can I play with my new sister or brother? And when is the kid coming? Will he be big like me?"

Smiling, Jeanette replied, "No, babe. Mommy has the baby here in her tummy, preparing to be born." And she lifts Tim on to the bench and lets him feel her growing belly. "He or she will be a very tiny baby that will need all of our help for quite a while. But you will be able to play with him or her, that I promise."

"Ok, I guess.

Mommy, can I get a ice cream cone on the way home?"

Amazed at how rapidly kids go off on other tangents, she smiled and said, "Sure."

They both had cones and walked the two blocks home. 

It was now 11:30am and she knew Chet would be awake by now, having had an early morning run that got them back to Station 51s at 8:30am and exhausted. He had told her they'd been there since 3am and got back at 6:45am. They never even saw Roy or John, as they still hadn't returned from Rampart.

She saw Chet mowing the lawn and smiled at her handsome husband.

She still almost lost it whenever she remembered how they'd met. God, was it only fourteen months? I never thought he would have made it, not whole especially. Even his precious moustache was back to normal.

 

CHAPTER TWO

CHANGES

Chet noticed them, smiled and waved at his growing family. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to believe this was all real, especially Jeanette.

"Well, did you two have a nice morning while I slaved away here?" And laughing, he picked Tim up and hugged his wife.

"Hungry, Chet? Tim?"

Both men answered, "YES!" with Tim saying, "I want a bologna sandwich!"

Chet smacked his lips and said, "YUMMY! That sounds good and some soup would be terrific, too."

"OK, guys. How's chicken noodle sound?"

"GREAT!"

So Jeanette went to prepare lunch while Tim went to watch "Sesame Street" and Chet made sure he was settled.

Chet then went to see if he could help Jeanette with lunch.

"Hon, let me do that. You really should be resting -remember what the doctor said."

"I KNOW, CHET, I AM A NURSE, REMEMBER?" And she slammed the bologna on to the bread so hard she crushed the bread.

Crying in anger, she yelled, "SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

Chet, shocked at this sudden outburst of anger just stared. Then he finally said, "What's up? Did I do something wrong? Tell me. YOU know I love you! Are you ok?"

Jeanette shook her head and said, "No, I mean, yes, I'm ok. It's just knowing I can't work and all. I thought I would love being pregnant, but I don't know. I've been getting angry and frustrated really easy. Guess it's the hormones working on me.

I'm sorry I blew up at you. Of course, you did nothing wrong. I thank God every day for you."

Brightening a bit, she said, "Mr. Kelly, SHOO! Let me finish making lunch before I have this one to feed too."

Chet smiled and walked out, but said, "Hey, I was thinking of where I'd like to go for our honeymoon. I'll tell you later."

After they ate lunch and cleared the table, Jeanette and Chet discussed their honeymoon plans. 

"OK, Chet, where would you like to go?"

"Well, I'd love go to Massachusetts. I know it's cold there now, but I would love to go. Especially Boston and Cape Cod. Especially after what happened last year (and he shuddered a bit remembering that horrible Friday!)

I have always considered Boston as the Irish Capital of America and wanted to see it. Especially now. I used to be son damn proud of my heritage, but now I'm mixed up and hopefully this will help me get my Irish pride restarted. And Cape Cod is one of the most relaxing places I've ever been to. I went there for a week once and loved it. Ever been to Massachusetts?"

"No, I haven't, but you make it sound like someplace I would really enjoy. And there is so much of America's history there, too. I love history and am very proud of my country. I think I would really enjoy it, too. Yes, let's do it.  
Do they have nice bed and breakfast places in Cape Cod? I love those and they're so romantic. Perfect for our honeymoon. I know you'll keep me warm, Mr. Fireman." And she gave her husband of ten days and hug and kiss.

They decided to visit the local travel agent to see what they could get on such short notice. They were planning on leaving Sunday, knowing Dixie or one of the grandmother's would gladly care for Tim.

 

 

CHAPTER THREE

 

PLANS 

 

At the travel agency, they find a lovely bed and breakfast on the island of Nantucket, that they booked right away for twelve days. And a nice hotel in Boston for two days.

They decided to take a train to Boston which takes seven days, which meant Chet would have to ask for a little longer leave, which he knew he'd get. This is longer than a plane, but it was so much more romantic.

So gathering up their brochures and tickets, they head home to call Dixie, who immediately agreed to take 'her special pal' for as long as necessary. 

After that, Chet called Captain Stanley to request an additional eight days off which he got. 

Chet and Jeanette were very glad with how things were working out. 

 

After supper and putting Tim to bed, they looked over their brochures more carefully and figured out what to pack.

"According to this, it's quite cold on the East Coast now. Maybe we should buy some winter clothes before packing, huh?"

Jeanette smiled at here thoughtful husband, saying, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Do you think they have snow, yet? I've never seen snow in America. Have you?"

"Yeah, I've gone skiing in Colorado a few times. It's beautiful. I don't think it'll be snowing yet-it usually doesn't start till closer to December."

"OK, but I know I will be cold."

So after making some more plans, they watched a little television and decided to go to bed early knowing they'd be very busy for the next few days.

 

CHAPTER FOUR

CHET’S LOOOONG DAY

After breakfast on Tuesday, Jeanette suggested "Hey, Chet, Let's get an early start, ok? I want to look at luggage, too.

Tim, do you want to come or not?"

"Can I go to Grandma Kelly's instead? She wants s to teach me how to be 'Irish'"

Chet laughed to himself and winked at Jeanette, "Sure, son. Grandma is a real good Irish teacher."

So after taking Tim to 'Grandma Kelly's', Chet and Jeanette went to the mall and began shopping.

Their first stop was May Co where Jeanette found a lovely set of luggage, which was to be delivered to their home.

They then went looking for some warm clothing.

They had gone to about three different stores and found clothes, but only one or two sweaters, but no coats. 

After the fifth store, Chet was exhausted and unable to trudge from the mall to the car and back anymore. He finally just plopped down on a bench, grousing, "Jeanette! GIVE ME A BREAK! We've been here all day and I'm beat and hungry! Man, there can't be any more stores left. We'll get coats in Boston. C'mon, let's go home! You must be tired, too. I'll call mm and ask her to keep Timmy overnight. Ok?"

Sitting down next to her exhausted man, Jeanette propped her feet up on a few packages and yawned. "Yeah, I am tired. But, Chet, we're not done yet. Do you want to finish up tomorrow?"

'What the hell else do we need? You bought enough formal and informal clothes for both of us  
to fill a fire station! And man, you have enough accessories, too. C'MON!"

"No, Chet, not that stuff. We need deodorant, toothpaste, stuff like that.

Are you hungry? Let's go to Sizzler and get something ok, hon?"

Chet pouted a bit more and then said, "Ok. Where are we gonna go for tat other stuff?"

"I was figuring on the supermarket. I have some coupons I want to go through so we can do that tomorrow, Ok? 

I'm sorry to have worked you so hard, Chet. Are you sure you are just tired?"  
Smiling at his lovely wife, he answered, "Yeah, hon, I'm ok. Just shopped out. Guess I'm a typical man, huh?" And they both laughed.

 

CHAPTER FIVE

A GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE?

 

The rest of the week went relatively smoothly, except that Chet experienced a dizzy spell while shopping for the toiletries, and to his embarrassment Squad 51 responded.

Jeanette had become concerned enough to call because he had become ghostly pale and a bit confused.

When John and Roy arrived on scene, he was sitting on a quickly emptied display shelf and having some trouble breathing. He was less confused but now a bit anxious.

"Hey, Chet, Jeanette. What's up, pal?"

"Hey, John, Roy. What are you guys doin' here? I'm ok, just a little lightheaded. I'm really ok. Jeanette, why'd you call them?" He attempted to stand, but a wave of vertigo overtook him and he sat back down heavily.

"Oh, yeah, Chet you are in terrific shape. Just list me take your vital sighs and see what Rampart has to say, ok, pal?"

"O..Ok. Man, I bet it's just nerves, guys."

"Yeah, we'll see."

So John took his vital signs while Roy called it in. His B/P was 108/60, pulse 89 and bounding, respirations 14 and shallow. Pupils equal and reactive to light and accommodation.

"Squad 51 calling Rampart"

"Rampart here, 51. What do you have?" 

"Doc, we have a male, age 28 experiencing dizziness, lightheadedness, and dyspnea. B/P 108/60, pulse 89 and bounding, respirations 14 and shallow. PERLA."

"Ten-four 51. What precipitated this attack? Is he alert enough to give you a history?"

"Ten-four, Rampart. I'll ask. Be advised the victim is Chet Kelly, Dr. Brackett."

"Chet? Rampart wants to know if you know what happened?"

"I don't really know, Roy. We were here grocery shopping when all of a sudden, I became dizzy and everything just started spinning."

Roy relayed this to Dr. Brackett who then asked if Chet thought this in any way related to his recent hospitalization. Chet denied this emphatically, refusing to believe that that SOB could still hurt him form the grave!

Dr. Brackett, attempting to calm Chet, ordered, "51, Start and IV of D5W TKO and transport ASAP. I want to check him out."

Chet, although reluctant, agreed with this. He was more than a little nervous about what was happening, especially after what Brackett had said.

Arriving at the hospital, Chet was beginning to feel better, thanks to the IV. Seems he was a bit dehydrated.

Dr. Brackett examined and determined that besides being dehydrated, Chet had an inner ear infection due to wax buildup. Dr. Brackett gently removed the wax and Chet immediately felt better. To his surprise, his hearing was better, too.

After Jeanette came into Exam room two, Dr. Brackett explained to both of them what happened. "Well, Chet, it is nothing serious. Seems you were slightly dehydrated and that contributed to the weakness. Your dizziness was from a wax buildup in your ears causing a mild inner ear infection. I've cleansed both your ears and put some medicated drops in. I want you to instill two drops to both ears four times a day for three days. So that means three more today and then Thursday and Friday. OK? We need you ready to party on Saturday, right?"

Chet smiled and said, "Yeah! Oh, Doc, you'll never guess where we are going on our honeymoon."

"No idea, Chet. Where, guys?"

"Massachusetts. We are taking a train and spending a couple of days in Boston and then twelve days on Nantucket Island. Ever been there?"

"Yes, I have. It's really nice there. But it gets rather cold there, especially the Island."  
"Yeah, we know. The only things we have to buy are coats and gloves, which we'll get there."

"That's a smart idea. 

Well, Chet, if you feel up to it, you can leave; just take it easy for the next couple of days, ok?

Jeanette, could you monitor his blood pressure for me every day? Call right away if it goes below 110/50, ok?"  
"OK, Dr. Brackett, no problem."

And they left to wait for Denny. Jeanette had called him to pick them up, as she had driven in the ambulance and their car was at the grocery store parking lot yet.

 

 

CHAPTER SIX

AND A GOOD TIME WAS HAD BY ALL

 

By Friday, Chet was feeling much better and really looking forward to the reception on Saturday and their honeymoon beginning on Sunday. Jeanette was excited as well.

The only one not overly thrilled was Timmy who could not understand why he couldn't go to Massachusetts with them.

Ms. Boucher had come to visit and attempted to explain to the child. 

"Timmy, you know that mommy and daddy are going on this trip to celebrate getting married and getting you. But what you don't know (and it MUST be a secret, so don't tell anyone you know. OK?)" And Tim shook his head and zipped his lips, saying, "Ok, Grandma, I promise."

"Well, Timmy. The real reason they are going is they have a special appointment with Santa Clause. You see, he vacations in Massachusetts for the month of November until December tenth and he asked mommy and daddy to come see him. Seems he has something very special just for you, but he needs your parents input. OK? So that is why you can't go.

So who have you decided to stay with?"

Hugging her, he said, "Please don't be mad, but I already promised Grandma Kelly I'd stay with her. But I promise to visit you and Aunt Dixie too, ok? I figured you are too busy being nurses."

Smiling at her 'grandson', Mary said, "Oh, Timmy, I could never be mad at you. Yes, you are right. Aunt Dixie and I are busy with work, while Grandma Kelly has more free time to spend with you and she won't be lonely with you around. Of course, we'll see each other a lot."

After visiting some more, Mary left.

Friday was a very busy day, what with packing and making last minute arrangements. 

Chet said, as they were packing, "Hey Jeanette, besides stuff to read, we should bring cards or a game. Seven days on a train is a long time and I don't know about you, but I'm afraid I may go stir crazy. What do you say?"

"Yes, that is a good idea. We could bring a regular and a canasta deck as well as the chess game, Scrabble and Monopoly, if you want. But I wonder.. I was on a cruise once and there was so much to do I did not have time to be bored. Maybe the train will be like that, but better be safe than bored!"

So finishing up their and Tim's packing, they both made an early night of it. 

Saturday was a beautiful day.

Chet, Jeanette and Tim were all very excited about the reception and could hardly wait until four pm to come.

They arrived at the reception hall at three thirty and met up with Mrs. Kelly, Den and Ms. Boucher. They were all very anxious to begin the good times they knew they were going to have.

Chet and Jeanette had agreed to receive all the guests at the door.

The first to arrive were Roy and Joanne DeSoto and their children, followed by Johnny Gage and his current paramour. Next, Marco arrived with Rosita, joined by Mike and Peg Stoker and their children. Captain Hank Stanley came with his wife and youngest daughter. Then Dixie McCall and Dr. Kelly Brackett came with Dr. Joe Early and his date. The relatives and friends on both sides then arrived.

Jeanette was getting a little anxious-she hadn't been sure if her father would show, but she was hoping he would. Suddenly the door opened and in came Pierre Boucher, alone.

Much to her surprise and delight, she gave her father a big hug and said, "Merci, papa! 

"I thought you were still in Paris. I'm so glad you were able to come. Have you seen mom? She looks beautiful."

Pierre Boucher just looked at his beautiful daughter and smiled. "Mon chere, of course I came. I had to be here for one of the happiest and most important days of your life.

Chet, we've only briefly met, but I would like to remedy that. Perhaps we can spare a few minutes this evening and talk a bit?"

"Yes, sir. I will be sure to set some time aside and then let you know, ok?"

"Oui, that will be good. Now let me go and see your mama. Is she here alone?"

"Oui, papa. She is. I would love it if you were to dance with her at least once ok?"

"Oui, my pet. I promise I will, if she agrees."

Within minutes, the DJ announced, "And now I would like to present the couple of the hour. Please stand up for MR AND MRS. CHESTER BEDIVERE KELLY."

Chet almost died on the spot when he heard his middle name announced and looked at Jeanette, who looked innocently up at him. He then, furtively, glanced at is friends, and saw John with his devilish smile and Jim Reed trying not to laugh too hard. He was gonna get them back as only the Phantom could.

Everyone stood and clapped as Jeanette and Chet walked in, holding hands. Both were beaming and all at the reception could see how much in love they were.

Both Mrs. Kelly and Boucher were so proud and crying for joy for their children. Especially Mrs. Kelly, who could not believe how much Chet had been through in such a short time.

As everyone sat down, the DJ then said, "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Kelly will dance their first dance together as man and wife. 

Jeanette and Chet went to the dance floor and danced to their favorite song, "And I Love You" by the Beatles.

After their initial dance, they separated with Chet going to his mother and Jeanette to her father. They then danced to "Sunrise, Sunset" and Jeanette couldn't help but cry.

"Why the tears, my pet?"

"Oh, papa, I just realized how much I miss you. Why can't you stay here all the time?"

Smiling at his eldest daughter, Pierre said, "Well, I wasn't going to tell you, but I will be staying here-at least for six months. I'm undergoing an experimental procedure for dialysis at UCLA Medical Center beginning January. If successful, I may not need as much dialysis as I get now. So I will be here longer."

Jeanette, while glad to hear this was worried but wouldn't show her dad so she encouraged him. Knowing she would research it more herself.

The dance ended and Chet and Jeanette walked their parents back. Although getting tired, Jeanette then approached Denny and Chet approached his mother--in-law. They then danced to "Thanks for Being a Friend."

After these three dances, a tired Mr. and Mrs. Kelly finally were able to sit down. As they passed the DJ, Jeanette stopped and whispered something to him.

"What's up?"

"Oh, Chet, it's something I've always wanted to see. My mom and dad dancing. I remembered a song mom said was their song. I guess I am still being a little girl, wishing they would hook up again."

Grabbing his wife, he hugged her, saying, "Never know, hon, never know."

After a few fast songs, the DJ announced: "I now have a special request from Mrs. Chet Kelly. Mr. Boucher, Mrs. Boucher would you please step up to the dance floor? Your daughter has requested you dance at least one dance together just for her."

Jeanette's parents reluctantly walked to the dance floor and prepared to dance. They had not really done anything together in over ten years and even though they were friendly, it still felt awkward.

The DJ played "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers. Pierre and Mary were stunned to hear their song and looked over at Jeanette, who was smiling and crying at the same time. They began to dance and feelings welled up on both sides.

As they were dancing, Mary recalled how much she once loved and cared for this charming Frenchman.

"Oh, damn, Pierre, why'd she pick 'our song'? God, I'd forgotten what a wonderful dancer you are."

"My angel, I still care very deeply for you. As you know, I never stayed married to Lenore but.... oh, I don't know, mi amor, I still have feelings for you, too. Do you think...?"

"Pierre, I don't know. Why not come sit next to me instead of two chairs away? We can talk some then."

The music ended and they walked over to Jeanette and Chet. 

"Well, Jean, we are talking. Who knows what you might find when you come back? EH?"

"Oui, papa. Oh, I love you both so much. MERCI!"

 

The rest of the reception was as much fun as the start.

Jeanette threw the bouquet and Dixie caught it, while Johnny caught the garter belt, which Chet threw.

Much to Johnny's embarrassment, he had to then put the garter on Dixie's leg while everyone kept teasing him and the DJ played the striptease song. Dixie smiled seductively and kept teasing her favorite paramedic. By the time he was finished, he was so red he almost glowed! 

THEN the DJ said, "OK, John now you have to remove it and let Dixie put it on your leg"

"NO WAY! "

Everyone yelled, "YEAH Gage do it." Chet teased him by saying, "What are you afraid of? She won't bite, right Dixie?

This is great, Gage, even when I don't try, the Phantom gets ya! BWAHAHA!"

Everyone laughed and John almost fainted from embarrassment.

Then came the cake and Jeanette had made Chet promise no cake in the face. What she didn't realize, he had had his fingers crossed behind his back. He was looking back to a little revenge for Bedivere being revealed. 

He and she cut the cake and he grabbed a chunk and stuffed it on to her face. She then said, "OH YEAH, MR. KELLY!" and she threw a chunk at him. They were both laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces.

The rest of the group, laughed and Captain Stanley yelled, "Leave some for us, ya twits!" which made everyone laugh even harder.

At the toast, Marco, as best man, said,

"Chet and Jeanette, may you have love to last a lifetime, fun to remember in your golden years, and children to help you enjoy it all.

Chet, you are my best friend. Even though you are a crazy Irishman, I know I can always count on you.

Jeanette, thank you for being there when Chet really needed a stabilizing force in his life and for giving him something to strive to get well for.

To Mr. and Mrs. Chet Kelly, two very special people."

Everyone clapped and yelled, "HERE HERE! TO CHET AND JEANETTE!" And toasted the very happy couple. 

The reception began winding down around ten thirty and Chet, Tim and Jeanette left, all very tired but very, very happy.

 

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE HONEYMOON BEGINS

The next morning Chet and Jeanette got up at six am, as they had to drop Timmy off at his grandmother's and had to get to the station for a nine am train departure. They wanted to get there early so they would have time to relax and settle in. Chet knew he sometimes got motion sick on trains and wanted to try to relax without the use of medication if he could. He really was quite tired of taking medicines, although they had taken along Dramamine just in case.

At nine am, they heard the conductor yell, "All aboard that's going aboard. This is the cross country train from Los Angeles to Boston Massachusetts with stops in Las Vegas, Phoenix, Dallas, Oklahoma City, Chicago, Indianapolis, Philadelphia, Newark, New York City, Hartford, Providence, and Boston."

So the train began to chug along and so far Chet felt ok. After about an hour, there was an announcement that brunch was being served in the dining car.

Chet and Jeanette decided to go and meet some of the other passengers and get comfortable. Maybe they would find out if there were activities going on they could sign up for.

Much to his surprise, Chet saw Captain Hammer on the train with his wife. The captain noticed him first and called him over.

"Hey Chet, Chet Kelly? Long time, no see. I heard you had been injured. How are you feeling now, son?"

"Better, sir. Captain Hammer, I would like to introduce you to Jeanette, my wife. Jeanette, this is Captain Hammer, our first captain at 51s. Where have you been, cap? I couldn't locate an address-I really wanted you to come to the reception."

"Well, congratulations, Chet, Jeanette. To be honest, Chet, I've been sort of out of circulation for a while. My mother, who lived in Germany, was very ill and my wife and I had gone over there early 1977 and just returned in October. We had to bury her in September and I wanted to make sure my other relatives were ok. But we still live in the same place. Now I am taking my wife to Chicago to see her parents. Where are you two headed?"

"We are going all the way to Boston for our honeymoon and then a couple of weeks on Nantucket."

"That sounds really nice. It's going to be great having someone we know for the trip. My wife and I bought a couple of games, maybe we could play a few?"

Laughing, Jeanette said, "Yes, sir. I'm not laughing at you, we bought games, too. A deck of cards, a Canasta deck, Monopoly and Scrabble."

Mrs. Hammer smiled and replied, "Well, we bought a deck of cards, too, as well as our favorite game, Rummikub. Ever hear of it?"

"No," the couple replied.

"Well, it's like gin rummy only with tiles instead of cards. It is fun, isn't it, Dick?"

"Not only is it fun, but it's quite addictive, too, if you ask me."

The foursome decided to get together for meals and all. Exchanging compartment numbers they realized they were only two compartments away from each other.

As they separated, Captain Hammer said, "Chet, call me Dick. My wife is Dolly. Let's be completely informal, especially since I am no longer your boss. OK?"

"Ok, ca..Dick. It may take me a while, though."

Separating, Jeanette commented, "He seems really nice and so does his wife. Shame about his mom. Why did he leave?"

Coughing a bit, Chet wasn't sure if he should really say, he remembered there were some problems when he left. "Well, love, Captain Hammer just didn't fit in with 51s and he and Miller really were at odds all the time."

Arriving at the compartment, Jeanette let it rest, figuring it was something Chet didn't really want to discuss. She finished the unpacking and Chet decided to check out the train. 

Walking through it, he was amazed at how good he felt. No nausea or nervousness at all, when suddenly the train jerked and he almost lost his balance. Grabbing the side, and holding on until the turbulence stopped, he then continued his exploring, prepared for any more jerks and turns. But surprisingly, his stomach felt fine and so did he.

Arriving at the engine car he met the conductor who was very nice and discussed some of the workings of the train to Chet. He was quite interested in hearing about Chet's life as a fireman in Los Angeles.

The first couple of days of the trip went off without a hitch and Chet and Jeanette really enjoyed spending the time with Dick and Dolly Hammer. Plus there were a few activities they did participate in and had a lot of free time to spend just relaxing and reading, one of Chet's favorite pastimes.

After three happy and fun filled days, the train arrived at Chicago and Chet and Jeanette reluctantly bid farewell to Dick and Dolly Hammer. Promising to keep in touch, the couple left.

"Man, they were really nice people, Chet. Let's make it a point to keep in touch with them when we get back home, ok?"

"Definitely, Jeanette. I always liked Cap in some ways more than Cap Stanley. He always went along with the pranks and didn't get as angry when I backfired and got him, which happened quite a bit. Ah, well, I really like Hank, too, he knows how to keep us all in line."

The next three days were uneventful. In New York City, they had a four-hour layover for cleaning and refueling of the train. 

Deciding to sightsee a bit, as neither of them had ever been to NYC, they set out. 

Arriving on the streets of New York, they were amazed at the gigantic skyscrapers and the multitude of people and cars. "And I thought LA was crowded" Chet pondered.

They decided to visit the UN and then the Empire State Building, buying souvenirs and postcards for friends and family along the way. Chet bought his mom an Irish mug and flag, while Jeanette bought her dad a French flag, book and her mom a French stationery set.

They bought Timmy a bunch of learning stuff about the UN. At the Empire State they bought him a book about how it was built and a bunch of slides showing lightening hitting it at different angles.

About three and a half hours later, they leisurely walked back to the train and relaxed.

Within eight hours they were in Boston and taxiing to their hotel. They were both pleasantly surprised at how beautiful the city was and clean, especially after New York City.

Chet, to Jeanette's surprise, had booked the honeymoon suite and carried her over the threshold, saying, "Now you are officially Mrs. Chester Bedivere Kelly."

Laughing she hugged her crazy husband and kissed him.

CHAPTER EIGHT 

REUNION AMONG FRIENDS

The day after arriving in Boston Chet and Jeanette decided to do some Sightseeing.

Their first stops were by the JFK Library, the John Hancock Building, Bunker Hill, the Federal Reserve Bank, and the State Capitol Building. 

Chet even made the Cab Driver take them past a few Fire Stations.

They noticed a small marketplace near their hotel.

The next day Chet and Jeanette decided to go to the Faneuil Hall Marketplace to buy the stuff they hadn't been able to buy in Boston.

"This is a real nice place Chet. Too bad they don't have anywhere like this in LA," Jeanette commented.

"I know Jeanette. Then maybe we would have our coats and so forth. You know I have a pretty sneaky idea."

"That being Chet?"

"Well as you know Christmas is coming up. Maybe we could buy some stuff while we are here to take home and place under the Kelly Family Christmas Tree for Timmy."

"That's not a bad idea Chet. In fact this is the perfect time to do it since Timmy isn't with us."

They were shopping away.

Tiredly, they were sitting on a bench along the marketplace when a patron went to put their cigarette into the ashtray that was part of a nearby trash barrel. Only for them to get distracted by a person calling out nearby, and to have the still hot cigarette land instead, in the actual barrel right on top of some cooking grease that had been inadvertently tossed into it.

Within Seconds there was the start of a blaze.

"Someone get me a bucket of water," Chet called.

"Sir, you think that's a good idea?" a passerby wondered.

"I'm a firefighter with the LA County Fire Department," Chet informed as he went to dump the water on the fire only for it to flare up and set his clothes on fire. He immediately dropped and rolled, trying unsuccessfully, to prevent sever burns.

Meanwhile, exiting a lower concourse of the Boston Garden following a Celtics game, were Paramedic Ming Chang with Federal Rescue, EMT Pat Rager and Driver John Olson. 

The three workers normally operated out of nearby Cambridge but were given the detail at the Garden as a way to relax, though they also were on standby in case of serious injury.

"Boston this is Federal 7 calling in available from Boston Garden Detail," Rager called in on the radio.

"Boston 10-4," a dispatcher replied.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rager inquired.

"We could swing over to the Medical School and surprise Julie. She's been studying hard lately," Ming suggested.

Dung Do, Dung Do, Dung Do Dung Do.

"Engine 10, Ladder 1 Rescue 1, Car 3 trash can fire with injuries 4 Market Street, Cross Street Quincy Market. Time out 1642."  
"You know guys we aren't too far away from there and it sounds like they will need an ambulance," Olson informed the others. 

Ming reached over from his jump seat and grabbed the microphone.  
"Federal 7 responding to Engine 10's rescue."

"Federal 7 10-4."

Olson then drove them to the scene. When they pulled up a firefighter with Rescue 1 called them over.

"Looks like he might have some burns," the fireman told him. 

"This is interesting," Ming said, as he was examining Chet.

"What is Ming?" Rager wondered.

"Pat, remember back two years ago when I was out in LA and I did that overtime with Station 51?

How there was this one firefighter who was so prejudice, loved to put down a paramedic named John Gage, and was known as the Phantom? Well I think this might be the very firefighter," Ming said keeping it low. 

He then turned toward Jeanette, "Excuse me ma'am but is this guy here Chet Kelly with LA station 51?"

"Yes, he is my husband. Why do you know him or something?"

"Yeah, we met a couple years ago when I was doing some OT with his station that had been arranged out here."

Right then, Chet regained consciousness.

"Hey, Kelly, how are you Mr. Prejudice?"

"Ming, what are you doing here?"  
"Rescuing you."

"Why did you call me Mr. Prejudice?"

"Let me say this much, Chet, that's the one thing I remember the most about you. That and your love of practical jokes."

"Well I'm a new man, Ming. 

For one thing I lost my prejudiced nature. It kind of placed me in the hospital for months and I just recovered fully from it.

I don't even make fun of Gage as much anymore, especially about his being a lefty, since I ended up left handed as a result."

Ming, meanwhile, was taking his vitals prior to calling it into Massachusetts General.

"Mass General, this is Federal 7."

"Go ahead Federal 7," came the voice of Dr. Mark Craig, the ER head.

"Mass General, we have a man in his late twenties, early thirties with multiple burns to his chest, and hands.

His respirations are 10 and shallow with diminished breath sounds at right base. Pulse 130 and thready. B/P 98/50."

"How did he get burns that bad?"

"He is a firefighter."

"We were doing some shopping inside and were thinking of doing some Christmas shopping for our son, when Chet noticed a fire in a trash barrel.

Of course, the firefighter in him tried to put it out, but it flared up at him almost as if it was a grease fire, since he had used water."  
"Well who would think there would be grease in a public trash barrel," Chet said.

"Federal 7 monitor vitals and keep all areas moist. Also run an IV with Ringers Lactate at 100cc/hr."

"Chet, besides shopping, which you could have done in LA a lot easier, what brings you into Boston?" Ming inquired.

"It's my honeymoon, Ming. I just got married two weeks ago and, well Boston is the American Irish Capital."

"I see," Ming said. 

"Well it might not be Rampart, but I'm going to take you into Massachusetts General Hospital and put you in the care of Dr. Mark Craig who, while he might not be Dr. Brackett, is a good doc."

Ming had a bit of fun carefully strapping Chet down on the stretcher.

He and Rager then placed Chet in the back of the Ambulance.

One of the guys from Rescue One rode in with them. Another guy drove Jeanette in.

"Ming, how is it that Cambridge's finest was in Boston?"

"It's real easy, Gerry, my crew got stuck with the Celtics detail. 

We were thinking of checking on how Julie was doing when we heard the call over our radio and simply responded."

"That's how you got here so fast.

God, Chief Roland was just calling for about five more ambulances just as you pulled in.

It was definitely bad there. Wouldn't surprise me if they have to call every Apparatus in the District out. 

Man, I thought it was overkill having us, Engine 10 Ladder 1 and District Chief Roland respond. Wouldn't surprise me if by now Deputy Chief Thatcher is there backing Roland up."

They were soon backing up to the ER entrance at Mass General. Jeanette was shortly behind them.

Dr. Craig personally signaled the stretcher containing Chet into a treatment room. 

Jeanette meanwhile went to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Jeanette Kelly with Rampart General in LA. You mind if I borrow a phone for a couple minutes?" Jeanette inquired as she showed her nurses id to the lady.

"The face looks to match yours but it doesn't say Kelly it says Boucher."

"Look if you call Nurse Dixie McCall with the ER at Rampart she can vouch for me. Thing is Boucher is my maiden name."

The Nurse then made a long distance telephone call to Rampart.

"Nurse McCall, please, in the ER," the nurse said.

"Rampart Emergency, Dr. Morton."

"This is Nurse Annette Stephano with the ER at Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston. I'm looking for Nurse Dixie McCall."

"Hold on one second," Dr. Morton responded.

A minute later a different voice came on the line.

"Nurse McCall."  
"Nurse McCall, I'm Annette Stephano, a nurse with the ER at Massachusetts General. Are you familiar with a Nurse Jeanette Boucher?"

"Yes I am and well she recently married a firefighter named Chet Kelly. Why do you ask?"

"She is in front of me and her ID said Boucher but she had identified herself as Kelly."

"You mind if I talk to her for a second?"

"Yes but I'm going to relent and let you anyway," Annette said. "Nurse McCall would like to speak with you."

"How is everything in LA Dixie?"

"It's doing good. Jeanette, how is the honeymoon going?"  
"It was going good before Chet decided to play hero and attempted to single handedly put a fire out on his own.

Right now a doctor in the ER here is examining him after suffering burns to his chest and arms. 

The real interesting thing is this federal paramedic named Ming seemed to know him."

"Was it Ming Chang with Federal 7? He was here a couple years ago on overtime. His wife is that famous basketball player Julie Fredericks."

"The Wheelchair Warrior? God, Timmy is a bit of a fan of hers. It could very well be him since he radioed in as Federal 7. 

How is Timmy doing?"

"He is doing well. Should I tell him about his father's latest injury?"

"Very carefully Dixie," Jeanette said.

"Any idea where he was burned exactly?"

"Seemed like everywhere from the waist up," Jeanette replied.

"Do you know who the attending physician is?"

"The paramedic mentioned a Dr. Mark Craig. He compared him to Dr. Brackett."

"Thanks, Kel might have to call him in case it ends up complicating Chet's recovery from his last hospitalization."

They then hung up and Dixie went looking for Dr. Brackett. Being informed that he was in his office, where she knocked and got the signal to enter.

"Something up Dixie?" Dr. Brackett inquired.

"I just got off the phone with Jeanette."

"Where are the Kelly's at this time?"

"Chet is being examined by Mark Craig at Mass General."

"I was classmates with a Mark Craig at Hopkins. He was dating a girl named Ellen Bower at the time."

"Kel, don't you remember Ellen was my best friend?"

"Any idea why Chet is being examined by a doctor at Mass General?"

"He suffered burns to his chest and hands trying to put out a fire on his own.

"Kel, Ming Chang was the responding paramedic when Chet was burned."  
"The same one who worked with Roy a couple years ago when Johnny was here with a broken leg? The Wheelchair Warriors Husband?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. Besides she did say he had called into Mass General as Federal 7."

"Ming is a good man. The way he handled the triage station at the La Quesadilla fire was almost textbook."

Kel walked out as he was paged right then.

"Treatment 2," a nurse said. 

Kel noticed Roy DeSoto and John Gage were in the ER hinting that they had brought in the patient.

"Johnny, Roy, if you could stick around for a bit."

"Sure thing, Doc. Come on, Junior we'll wait in the lounge," Roy signaled to Johnny.

"It could be a bit so inform LA you are unavailable."

Dr. Brackett spent a few minutes getting the patient who had a sprained ankle and fractured knee, examined and prepped for casting.

He then went into the lounge and had Roy and Johnny follow him to his office.

"Hey Doc what's up?"

"Roy, you remember Ming Chang at all?"

"I think so isn't he a paramedic back East somewhere?"

"In Cambridge, Massachusetts. 

It's a bit of a puzzler, but Ming responded to a fire scene at which Chet tried to put the fire out and suffered several burns.

The Doctor examining him in Boston, at Mass General, is a med school classmate of mine. Dixie got the scoop from Jeanette."

"Oh boy this will prove fun, Doc. I can just see that now," Johnny snickered. 

"Oh great Johnny trying to out phantom The Phantom," Roy muttered.

"You might want to let the guys at the station know." 

Kel said as his phone buzzed. "Dr. Brackett."

"Kel Brackett, how are you doing you old Sourpuss? You recognize my voice at all."

"Not really," Dr. Brackett admitted.

"Mark Craig, your old Buddy at Hopkins."

"Oh, hi, Mark, I understand one of LA County's finest firefighters is in your ER."

"Funny you should mention that, Kel, because your firefighter has given me permission to ask you for details about his last set of serious injuries. And also permission for us to discuss his current injuries."

"If you want, I could send our file on Firefighter Chet Kelly to you which includes everything we have on his last set of serious injuries."

"Actually, Kel, I think it would be better if you came out here. Chet's injuries now are pretty serious."

"How serious are we talking Mark?"

"He has third degree burns to his hands, arms, and chest. 

Second Degree to his chest, and abdomen, and some first degree burns to his face along with his chest and abdomen."

"I'll see what I can get for reservations. 

To be honest Mark, I'm not surprised you called since Chet's wife, Jeanette, gave some basic details to Dixie McCall who informed me."

"Well Kel I hope to see you shortly."

Dr. Brackett then updated Roy and Johnny before he started making plans for the trip. 

The plans included Dixie joining him and Timmy wanting to come along which Chet's mother quickly vetoed.

 

CHAPTER NINE

HERE WE GO AGAIN

Meanwhile Chet was in the treatment room, trying unsuccessfully, not to give in to unconsciousness. He was also becoming depressed and scared. He knew he was hurt bad, AGAIN, and wondered what was going to happen THIS TIME!

He also felt horrible about putting Jeanette and Timmy through this once again. He really was beginning to feel like he was nothing but trouble to everyone. God, he was more of a disaster magnet than Gage. Instead of that thought making him feel better, it only served to make him feel more dejected.

Without realizing it, Chet had succumbed and when he again became aware of his surroundings, he was in a different place.

He was now in the burn unit of Massachusetts General Hospital and Dr. Mark Craig was talking to Jeanette as he awakened.

"Well, Mrs. Kelly, seeing as you are a nurse, I can tell you professionally, we are looking at a rather extensive recovery time. He has major burn injuries with 34% of his upper body having third degree burns, which is why he is not in too much pain. Plus he has multiple grease and second degree burns over 83% of his whole body, which will prove to be painful when the morphine wears off. He also has many first-degree burns on his face and hands, which are the least of his problems.

We need to carefully observe his intake and output, as you well know. That is the main reason for the Foley catheter in burn patients.

Plus we will try to prevent contractures, but with the severity of the burns on his arms and hands, there is no guarantee. I am aware that Mr. Kelly is a fireman but you wouldn't want false promises, would you?"

Just as Dr. Craig said this, Chet coughed and said, "No, doc, I wouldn't. GOD, why didn't I let Smith just kill me or let that damn fire just go? Damn, I wish I were dead! Jeanette, I love you and am so sorry to be putting you through this hell. Why don't you just annul the marriage and be rid of me?"

Jeanette just stared at Chet, realizing that it was the depression and fear talking, but unable to separate that from Chet. Dr. Craig tried to defuse the situation a bit, by saying, "Mr. Kelly, please don't talk like that. At least you are alive."

"Yeah, doc, if you call this living! I've been nothing but trouble since the day I was born. Just ask my mom, she'll tell ya!" And in his anger, he attempted to remove the IV, at which point Dr. Craig grabbed his hand.

"If you are going to attempt to harm yourself, Mr. Kelly, I will have to order you to be restrained. You don't want that, do you?!"

Looking from him to Jeanette, who was crying, Chet reluctantly shook his head negatively. 

"Chet? What are you talking about? I LOVE YOU and always have and will. I won't even consider leaving you. I am having your child, for heaven's sake. Please stop being so derogatory of yourself. WE will get through this together, just like we did with what Smith did to you."

Chet then smiled slightly at his wife and apologized. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just the shock, I guess and hearing what the doctor said. It's scary. This time I may really be unable to return to work."

CHAPTER Ten

ON THE HOMEFRONT

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Dr. Brackett was busy rearranging his very busy schedule so he could consult with Dr. Craig in Boston. Dr. Joe Early was very willingly taking over most of Kel's caseload. 

At the station, Captain Stanley was just hanging the phone up as John and Roy returned, intending to inform their crewmates of Chet's latest mishap.

Before they could do so, though, Captain Stanley asked everyone to go into the dayroom.

"Ok, men, I have some bad news. Chet Kelly has been severely burned and is in the burn ward of Massachusetts General Hospital. According to Doc. Bracket, he has as much as fifty percent burns on his upper torso, with many third degree. He also has a collapsed lung."

Doctor Brackett and Dixie McCall are preparing to go there as we speak.

They've also asked if anyone wanted to go, too."

As he was talking, he noticed Marco dropping the plate he had been drying and almost passing out.

"You ok, Marco?"

"Y..Yeah, Cap, it's just...Chet! I can't believe it! He's my best friend. Oh, Madre dios, I gotta go, Cap! I gotta be there for him. You do understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Marco, I do. I'll call the Chief now and get you an indefinite leave as well as let him know about Chet.

Roy? Why don't you call Rampart and inform Brackett to wait for Lopez?

Marco, go on home and pack, pal. Someone will call you with the details."

"Yes, Cap, thanks."

"No problem, Marco. Call us right away, as soon as you know something, ok, pal?"

"Will do, cap" Marco acknowledged as he ran out to his car.

Driving home, he began praying and kept right on praying as he packed. He thought to himself, "Man, poor Chet. This has been a horrible year for him and it's not getting any better. God, please, give him peace."

Johnny had gone into a funk feeling very guilty over the mean thoughts he'd had when he heard at Rampart. "I honestly thought it was something silly like he burned himself lighting a candle at church or something. Damn, Chet, GET BETTER, MAN!" He said to himself as he sulked.

Roy noticed how quiet his partner had become and asked, "Hey, Junior, what's up?"

"Oh, Roy, remember when Brackett told us and I laughed? God, how could I have been so insensitive? Chet would never be that way to me, you or anyone! Have I really gotten that detached?"

"Johnny, listen, when Brackett told us, we both didn't realize the seriousness of Chet's injuries. I certainly never thought anything like this would EVER happen to any of us! Please stop feeling so guilty. Just pray for Chet and be supportive of him. Just like last year, he's really gonna need his friends. You ARE his friend, right?"

"Of course, I am. YOU are right. Thanks again, Roy. As usual you've helped me."

"No problem, Junior."

And they smiled at one another.

CHAPTER Eleven

THE WISDOM OF A CHILD

Dixie had agreed to let Kel make the necessary arrangements while she went to Mrs. Kelly to let her know exactly what was going on.

After assuring her that Chet was getting the best care, both women decided Timmy had the right to know, especially since his 'daddy' was bound to be coming home bandaged or scarred.

Timmy reacted just as any little boy would upon hearing this dreadful news, but both women were able to calm him down, especially since he knew Uncle Brackett and Aunt Dixie were going to make him better.

"Was mommy hurt or my baby?" "No, Timmy, mommy and your baby are ok, just scared. Mommy wants you to stay here to help grandma, ok?"

"OK, Aunt Dixie. Take good care of my daddy and mommy. Tell them I really really love and miss them a lot. Tell them not to worry about Santa, he needs to make daddy better, too. I know he talks to God and Jesus all the time and they all love daddy a lot because he is a great fireman."  
Smiling at the wisdom of this little seven-year-old child, Mrs. Kelly just gave him a big hug and said, "I love you very much Tim, and I can't believe you have only just joined our family! How'd you get to be so smart in only seven years, huh?"

Laughing self-consciously, Timmy shyly said, "I don't know, grandma. I guess having a nice mommy and daddy now has made me know that not every mommy and daddy hurt their kids and hate them."

 

Chapter 12

 

The Big Storm

 

During all that Jeanette was sitting on a couch at the Craig's house as their ten-year-old daughter, Melissa, was working on a composition for school. 

 

Ellen walked over and handed her a drink.

 

"Jeanette, trust me I wouldn't have invited you to stay with us while Chet is in the hospital if I wasn't serious. Besides Dixie speaks highly of you."

 

"I know, Mrs. Craig, but it's just you barely know me," Jeanette pointed out.

 

"It's not like I really need to. I can tell you are a great person Jeanette. Besides Mark and I have a big house and only Melissa to share it with. When are Kel and Dixie arriving as it is?"

 

"They get in Tomorrow Morning about 10am."

 

"If you can try and get some sleep since you don't want to be too tired when you reach the airport tomorrow."

That night, though a huge blizzard slammed into Boston and when Mark went to go into work the next morning, both cars were buried.

 

"This could prove a real problem Ellen. How will you and Jeanette collect Kel and Dixie from the Airport?"

 

"We'll manage somehow, Mark.

 

" Besides there is no guarantee they will even get in. I heard on the radio that Logan International is closed because of the blizzard. Boston Airport is not real big being used for piper cubs and other small planes. Not a big jet like Logan."

 

"What about that special unit that operates out of Logan that Air Force Outfit couldn't they help?"

 

"Mark, we don't even know anyone connected with it. I can't ask a complete stranger to pick up some important friends for us."

 

"How will they get in then."?

 

Schools were also canceled but Ellen had Melissa help her clean off the family van so they could get to the airport.

 

Luckily Logan opened about 9:45 and Kel, Marco, and Dixie came through on a noon flight.

 

"Jeanette, you managing ok?" Dixie wondered.

 

"Yeah I was more worried about you all getting through."

 

"Come on Jeanette if necessary I would have requested help from every Fire Department between LA and Boston. There was no way I was going to let you handle things alone," Marco said.

 

"We firefighters are almost like a brotherhood. When one needs help we try and provide it."

 

"Who is handling things at 51 which you and Chet here?"

 

"Joe Barnum when Chet was injured initially the first time he was a Probie out at 34s and my buddy Jose Martinez. How is Chet doing?"

"He needs us a lot Marco."

 

During all this Kel, Dixie, and Ellen were getting reacquainted.

 

Eventually Ellen walked over to Jeanette and Marco.

 

"Who is your friend Jeanette?"

 

"This is Marco Lopez he is a firefighter with The Los Angeles County Fire Department."

 

"My husband is treating a fire fighter from Los Angeles."

 

"I know Chet Kelly we work together at 51s A Shift."

 

"Jeanette, Dr. Brackett, and Dixie are staying with my husband and I but well we don't have a ton of room."

 

"I'll find somewhere to sleep Thanks," Marco said.

 

"In case you are wondering I'm Ellen Craig."

 

"Thanks Ma'am. When might I be able to visit with Chet."?

 

"I'll ask my husband when we get home. You might be able to visit him this afternoon."

 

Right then Ming walked up.

 

"Ming, what brings you in here?" Marco inquired recognizing the paramedic.

 

"Marco, Julie was called back to Central City for something. I'm surprised to see you in Boston What's the occasion?"

 

"Chet, Dr. Brackett is consulting with Dr. Craig here and Dixie came along for moral support. I'm here because Chet is my friend."

 

"Believe me Marco he was in bad shape after he got burned."

 

"When did you see him?"

 

"At the scene. It was my crew that handled his treatment. Pat, John, and I were just leaving a disappointing Celtics game against the Pacers when dispatch sent a four-company alarm out. Since injuries were reported we simply responded."

 

"Probably a good thing. As it is he spent a good portion of the year in a hospital not too long ago."

 

"Ouch," Ming said. "You can tell me about it tonight at Plough & Stars."

 

"What's that Ming?"

 

"It's a bar near my house. Where are you all staying?"

 

"Well Jeanette, Dr. Brackett and Dixie are staying with the Craigs but right now I don't have anywhere to sleep."

 

"Actually you do Marco, Julie took the kids with her to Central City along with one of the nurses in Neonatal who also helps out around the house. For the time being it's just me and you."

 

"I couldn't impose on you Ming. You have things to do I'm sure."

 

"Marco, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious. I'm not like Chet after all."

 

"I know you aren't."

 

"Marco, I'm not about to take no for an answer."

 

"OK you convinced me Ming."

 

Chapter 13

 

Meeting the Guys

 

Ming then drove Marco to his house on Pearl Street in Cambridge.

 

"Ming, you see any reason I couldn't wear what I have on to the bar tonight?" Marco asked indicating his uniform.

 

"Yes I can Marco. My boss will be at the bar, and well, Federal Rescue personnel are not allowed to wear uniforms when they are drinking alcohol."

 

"Who all are we meeting there tonight?"

 

"Let's see Pat Rager, John Olson, they were with me when I had to rescue Chet, Brian Shaughnessy, Frank Damon, Ian Rafferty, Greg West, Skip Johnson, Carla O'Neill, Dave McDonald. "

 

"Big Crowd."

 

"Well, Pat and John work with me. Brian, Frank, and Ian are the crew for Federal 2, Greg is the boss, and Skip, Carla, and Dave are with Federal 11. Skip, Carla, and Dave were the ones to transport Julie to the hospital the night our daughter Katie was born."

 

About 5PM, they walked into the bar. 

 

By this time Marco had a Mexican style shirt on over a pair of blue jeans.

 

Several people including a lone female were congregated in one area. 

 

The female had a wine glass in her hand. Several of the guys had a tall glass with a dark liquid in it. The others had mugs with a more amber colored liquid in it.

 

"Ming, glad you could make it. Who is your friend?" the female asked.

 

"You really think I would skip Carla come on now. This is Marco Lopez with LA Station 51. What is that you are drinking Carla?"

 

"Chianti. Ming try and remember I am Italian after all having come over from Sicily when I was a toddler," Carla defended herself.

 

"Italian yet she married Deputy Chief O'Neill's son."

 

"Brian, if you can't handle the alcohol in your silly Guinness then don't take the time for another round," Carla complained. "Frank, Ian, I don't know how you handle him. Marco, you work with Irishmen much?"

 

"All the time Carla, My partner Chet Kelly is an Irishman."

 

"Let me finish my intros. You basically figured out who Carla is. She is the lead paramedic on Federal 11. Her #2, also, a paramedic is Skip Johnson. One of the amber colored beer drinkers. Their driver, one of the Guinness drinkers. is Dave McDonald. 

 

"Then we have the crew of Federal 2. The Guinness drinkers on that crew are Brian Shaughnessy a.k.a. Big Mouth, and Ian Rafferty. Brian being a paramedic, and Ian a driver. Frank Damon, one of the amber colored beer drinkers is their EMT. 

 

"Now for the important guys. My crew, neither of which are drinking Guinness, Pat Rager and John Olson."

 

 

"Ming, for the record those of us who are not drinking Guinness, except for me, are drinking Sam Adams Boston Lager," The only non-introduced member of the group said.

 

"Why Greg what did you choose?" Ming inquired.

 

"Ginger Ale. I have to go back to the Office after this. I'm Greg West the regional director for Eastern Massachusetts. 

 

"So, Ming, Hoop Star One get off without a hitch?"

 

"That it did Greg. In fact, I met up with Marco at the airport. His partner is the guy we transported to Mass General after the Celtics Game from Faneuil Hall Marketplace."

 

"I was a little surprised to hear you had gone in on that call."

 

"Come on Greg we weren't that far from the scene besides they needed ambulances."

 

"Normally Olson you wait for dispatch to send you before you go in," Greg indicated.

 

"Unless you come across it in the normal course of duty like Ming did when the Hanson girl was injured a few years ago. Or that call you guys had two years ago when we had to get the jaws sent from Charlestown because of Rescue 16 being down."

 

"Greg, ease up. In their shoes you would have done the same thing," Skip pointed out.

 

Greg went silent for a few minutes.

 

Skip was getting real close to insubordination but he was a good man having just received his certification as a paramedic having served as Federal 11's EMT since the service had been formed years before. The one thing about Skip was he had a real head for administrative chores. Greg doubted Skip would be working the field for too long. 

 

"So Marco, are you a paramedic out in LA?" Ian wondered.

 

"No I'm just a normal Firefighter. We do have Firefighter Paramedics assigned with us though. The ones Chet and I work with are Roy DeSoto who Ming partnered with briefly and John Gage."

 

"How did you handle working inside a burning building Ming?"

 

"Easy Dave I was lucky and managed to convince the Battalion Chief out there into letting me set up a Triage station. In other words I didn't go into any burning buildings. During my tenure I think we only had one burning structure but a couple good incidents. One dealt with a nine year old girl with a gash in her left leg."

 

"I hate calls like that. Thank God my husband and I don't have kids yet. How did you handle that one?"

 

"It was tough Carla, It made me think of my first rescue call way back when I was twelve. The victim was a nine year old girl with a badly injured left leg."

 

"It couldn't have been that bad Ming," Marco said.

 

"Marco, both girls even had the same name."

 

"You said, Chet, your partner is Irish. What is he like?"

 

"He is right proud of being Irish that's for sure Pat. Of course he is a bit of a clown. He would always pull tricks on John Gage one of the paramedics with our station. In fact Chet came to be known as The Phantom."

 

"Kind of like that Comic Strip Crime Fighter they call the Ghost Who Walks."

 

"Not exactly," Marco said being familiar with the Lee Falk Comic Strip. "Chet refers to himself as the phantom as a way of trying to cover up his zest for practical jokes."

 

"SO who is buying the next round?" Frank inquired.

 

"I will providing your bartender has Sangria behind the bar."

 

"I should be able to get you one. Just so you know Mr. Lopez Firefighters and Paramedics get their first drink on the house."

 

During that round Marco explained about Chet's adventures as it dealt with George Smith and his subsequent hospitalization for the better part of a year.

 

"Ouch, glad I wasn't in his boots," Carla muttered.

 

"I think we all are Carla," Greg summed up.

 

Chapter 14

 

The Frightened Phantom

 

Chet had surgery to place the chest tube and also to see what, if any, internal damage was done. After surgery, Dr. Craig decided to place Chet on a Circulatron bed, without letting him know. He explained to Jeanette that this is a very common procedure with burn patients and she acknowledged and understood. 

 

Dr. Brackett agreed and commented, "Mark, we shouldn't have a problem with the bed. Chet lived on a Circulatron bed for most of his last hospitalization-we found it easier and more comfortable for him. So I don't see any problems." Mark smiled in agreement.

 

 

Suddenly the ICU nurse came out and summoned Dr. Craig, "Dr. Dr. Craig? You better come right away, it's Mr. Kelly. I can't get him to calm down and he is trying to get off the bed. He seems frightened and angry."

 

Dr. Craig, followed by Dr. Brackett and Jeanette ran in. 

 

Dr. Craig tried calming Chet down by saying, "MR. KELLY, please calm down, you are in Massachusetts General Hospital. You just had extensive surgery and are on a Circulatron bed due to your extensive burns. Dr. Brackett tells me you are used to this bed." And he smiled at the very distraught frightened young man.

 

"Yes, I know what the hell kind of bed I'm on! AND I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! It means I can't move AGAIN!"

 

Jeanette came over to her husband and grabbed his face and made him look at her, "NO Chet, it doesn't mean anything of the kind! A Circulatron bed is almost always used for burns to aid in healing, but you are NOT immobilized like last year. I promise you can move, go ahead and try."

 

Chet went to sit up but couldn't, but when he tried to lift his legs or thighs he did with no problem.

 

"Why can't I sit up?"

 

Dr. Brackett raised Chet to a sitting position and smiled at him, "Well, Chet it's not that you physically can't, my friend, it's just that with your chest tube in and the extensive upper torso burns, it is painful and thus your body is resisting it. OK?"

 

Looking around at everyone there, Chet visibly relaxed and smiled at his friends and doctors, saying, "OK, I guess. How long am I gonna be stuck here this time? AND HAVE I ANY PERMANENT INJURIES, SO THAT I WILL HAVE TO STOP WORK?"

 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 

QUESTIONS

 

Dr. Craig looked at Chet and said, "Well, we aren't sure, but I do think your career may be over. I am sorry, but you do have extensive injuries."

 

Chet was shocked at this revelation. He NEVER expected to hear those words. He really figured it would take a while, but he would be able to return to work.

 

Dr. Brackett attempted to give Chet some encouragement, by saying, "Mark, don't you think it a bit a early in the game to be so sure and negative? I mean, it hasn't even been forty-eight hours yet.

 

" Chet, try to think positively, especially after what you went through last year. I never figured you would have recovered as well as you did, much less return to work. So you never know, my young friend."

 

Chet had no answer; he was much too stunned to remark. He couldn't even think, much less communicate. He was so confused right now he couldn't even think straight.

 

Jeanette, attempting to be positive, smiled at her husband, "Chet, love, please try to think positively. Have faith in God."

 

"Yeah, FAITH IN GOD! A fat lot of good that is doing me. After what happened last year and now, I think I'm doing a lot worse than Job ever did on his WORST day, wouldn't you say?"

 

With that, he turned the bed toward the window and asked, tiredly and very low, "Could everyone please leave me alone for a while?"

 

All left, except Jeanette who walked over to her husband and faced him, "Chet, look, love, I know you are going through a rough time and are rightfully depressed, but please remember this one thing, I LOVE YOU AND I WILL AWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU!"

 

"I know, Jean-I love you, too. I just need some time to think, you know?"

 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 

DECISIONS

 

Chet thought about all he had just learned and wondered what terrible thing he had done to deserve such cruel punishment from the Lord.

 

Deciding that maybe Jeanette was right and he should try to have faith in God, he decided to pray to some of his favorite saints.

As he was praying, he began to feel less depressed and realized that maybe; just maybe he may be ok. "Ok, Kelly, stop this silly nonsense and self-pity. Your wife is pregnant and you have a beautiful little boy waiting for you at home! Even if you can't work as a fireman, there is still plenty of stuff you can do. You are no dummy and you know it!"

He turned his bed to upright position and sat up and called for the nurse, who answered, "Yes, Mr. Kelly?"

 

"Hi, um, I was just wondering-do you know if my wife is still here?"

 

"Yes, I think she is. Would you like to see her?"

 

"Yes, please. Thank you nurse.'

 

The nurse buzzed off and found Jeanette just where she said she would be-in the chapel praying.

 

Rushing to Chet's bedside, she was glad to see him smiling a little.

"Chet, what is it?"

 

"I've just realized that you are right-I shouldn't be so negative and down on myself. I wanted to apologize to you about the way I acted before. you are right, I do have a lot to live for."

 

"Yes, dear you do. What made you realize this so quickly?"

 

"I don't really know, but I had decided to pray a bit and suddenly it hit me. Guess God took a sledgehammer and hit this old hard Irish noggin with some common sense. I guess He hasn't given up on Kelly yet, huh?"

 

"No, Chet, I told you that, didn't I? You have a lot of people praying and pulling for you and who love you very much."

 

And suddenly she giggled and Chet looked curiously at his wife.

 

"Including this little one, he or she just kicked me as I said that, letting daddy know he or she is pulling for you too!"

 

Chet smiled at his beautiful wife and said,

"Well, I bet she is! I think you are going to have a girl and if I'm right, can we name her Sarah? That is my favorite girls' name?"

 

"Of course, Chet, Sarah Anne Kelly. How do you like that?"

 

"I like it a lot. Well, Sarah Anne Kelly, your daddy loves you very much, too." And as he laid his hand on his wife's growing belly, the baby kicked, as if in response to her name. Both Chet and Jeanette just smiled lovingly at one another.

 

Meanwhile, Dr. Craig and Dr. Brackett were discussing Chet's case.

 

"Mark, I'm not trying to undermine you or anything, but, and I think you will agree, I think Chet may do better, psychologically, back home in Rampart, where his friends and family can be there for him. What do you think?"

 

"Well, Kel, to be honest, I know you are probably right, but I don't think he is fit to travel right now, do you?"

 

"No, of course not, Mark. But I figure if can get that lung reinflated within the next forty-eight hours, he should be ready. But not until YOU give the go ahead, ok?"

 

Mark Craig thought about this and made a quick call: "Hello, may I please speak with Dr. Auschlander."

 

Putting his hand over the phone, he explained, "Kel, Dr. Auschlander is the Head of Respiratory Medicine. I want him to check Chet over before he does any long distance traveling, ok?"

 

"Daniel? Hi listen, can you come to my office? I have an interesting case for you. Ok, thanks. See you in a bit."

 

"Kel, Dr. Auschlander is a remarkable individual. He has been a mentor to me since I joined the staff here. I think you will like him, too."

 

As they were talking, there was a knock and Dr. Auschlander inquired: "May I come in, gentlemen?"

 

"Of course, Daniel. Anytime and thanks for coming so quickly.

"I’d like to introduce you to an old classmate of mine, 

"Dr. Daniel Auschlander meet Dr. Kelly Brackett, head of Emergency at Rampart General Hospital in Los Angeles, California."

 

The two colleagues shook hands and all three spent a few minutes comparing practices and the East verses the West Coast.

 

After a while, Daniel became all business and said, "Mark, I know you didn’t ask me here just to meet this brilliant young doctor. Do you have a case you need consulting with?"

 

"Yes, I... we do. It is that young fireman from Los Angeles that we just operated on. As you know, he has a right hemopneumothorax, which we put a chest tube in and it seems to be reexpanding fairly well, so far. 

 

"But Mr. Kelly is very upset and depressed. 

 

"You see, he just got over a very stressful and difficult year of being confined in a complete body cast, having his jaw wired and extensive rehabilitation. In fact, the man just returned to active duty twenty-one days ago and now this.

 

"So you see, he is physically doing fair, but mentally I am afraid he is critical. He appears very depressed and angry.

 

"Dr. Brackett, why don’t you tell Dr. Auschlander what you have suggested to me?"

 

"OK, Mark, I will. Well, Dr. it is my feeling that Chet would improve faster, both physically and psychologically, in Los Angeles at Rampart. He spent his hospitalization with us and did well. He would be able to have visitors and be in his own home area. 

 

"I can almost guarantee that we could ensure Chet to have the room he had before.

 

My colleague, and close friend, Dr. Joe Early is Head of our Thoracic Department and like me, very familiar with Mr. Kelly. So what do you think?"

 

"Joseph Early, white hair, single who loves jazz?"

 

"Yeah, that describes him. How do you know him?"

 

And laughing a bit, Dr. Auschlander answered, "Son, it’s a small world indeed. Dr. Joseph Early is my brother in law!"

 

"Really, did he know you are here? He never mentioned it to me, but then again, I did leave in a rush, didn’t I?"

 

"Is he at Rampart now, do you know?"

 

"Yes, he may be. Let me call and see."

 

And dialing the number, Kel was surprised when Joe, himself, answered the phone.

 

"Hey, Kel, how is it going? How is Chet faring?"

 

"Pretty well, Joe, considering. He has a chest tube and extensive burns. He is on a Circulatron bed again.

 

"Hold on, Joe, someone wants to speak with you."

 

And he handed the phone to Auschlander, who said, "Hey, Joe, been a while. Your sister misses hearing from her little brother. How are you doing?"

 

"DAN! I forgot you worked there. I’m ok. Tell Catherine I will call her this week, I promise. You know how crazy Emergency can get. 

 

"Did you take care of Chet?"

 

"No, I didn’t, my very capable head of ER and Surgery did. "

 

Chapter 17

 

The Departure

 

Ming and Marco were kicking their feet up watching the Patriots game when the phone rang.

 

"Hello,' Ming said.

 

"Ming, how is everything in Cambridge?"

 

"It's doing fine Julie. Apparently Chet is driving Dr. Craig up the wall but well that's Chet near as I can tell. Right now Lopez and I are watching the Patriots try and hand Buffalo their you know what's on a platter. How is everything in Central City?"

 

"It's holding together. I should be getting home tomorrow. Gary will drive me home when we get in."

 

"OK, so Lopez and I need not worry about meeting you?"

 

"No completely unnecessary. The kids are in a rush to get home."

 

"I'm sure," Ming said. "Chet was not in the best of moods when I saw him."

 

"I'll swing by and check on him when I get into town. April can always drive the kids home. If anything Chet could probably use a sympathetic ear."

 

The next day Julie's plane landed and the van was waiting when she came down. Brad Conklin was standing by the van.

 

"Julie, you ready to ride?" Brad asked as he walked over.

 

"Yes I am Brad, you didn't have to meet me. Gary could have driven me."

 

"I was available and I informed Chet Barnes to tell me when you were going to be returning so I could meet you."

 

"My first stop is Mass General to check on a friend of Ming's. Burn victim."

 

"OK then it's probably a good thing I came since this could be thought of as work related," Brad said.

 

They were soon enroute. When they arrived Julie went to the Front desk.

 

"Afternoon Julie. How was your vacation?"

 

"Good Elly, I'm here to see Chet Kelly."

 

"Room 516," Elly replied.

 

When Julie arrived outside the room she peeked in and saw Jeanette sitting with him.

 

"Excuse me Mr. Kelly but you mind if I stop in?"

 

"Not really. I'm not sure we've met?"

 

"I'm Julie Fredericks. I'm a Med student in Psychiatry over at Harvard Medical."

 

"You’re the famous basketball player aren't you?" Jeannette realized.

 

"Surprisingly enough yes. Mr. Kelly, if you want I could help you get through this. While I've never suffered burns I have helped people through far worse things."

 

"Here is the thing Ms. Fredericks my husband is scheduled to be transferred to Rampart General in Los Angeles tomorrow?"

 

"What kind of flight arrangements are you figuring on?"

 

"I don't really know. We'll have to check with his doctors," Jeanette said as Dr. Auschlander walked in with Dr. Brackett.

 

"Julie, this is a surprise I thought you were back home in Iowa," Auschlander said. "Dr. Brackett this infamous young former athlete is Julie Fredericks."

 

"We were just discussing Chet's transfer to LA. Ms. Fredericks was asking about the flight arrangements."

 

"To be honest Julie we didn't make firm arrangements since we don't know when Chet's lung will be inflated enough to move him."

 

"When do you think that will be?"

 

"We hope tomorrow but well we can't be sure really," Auschlander said.

 

"When he is ready I've got the plane," Julie said. "Chet Kelly soon as your condition permits you are going to be flown to LA aboard Hoop Star One."

 

"Talk about traveling in high style," Chet said.

 

"That you would be Chet. One thing Hoop Star One has is room to place the gurney on which you would be laying on during your flight."

 

"God I hope not," Chet said.

 

"Unfortunately Chet you will be laying down during the flight. Your travels to and from the plane will be by ambulance."

 

"Oh great and I'll probably have Gage and DeSoto attending me in LA. The ride would be humiliating enough without having to deal with them," Chet muttered.

 

"There is no way of knowing who would be meeting you in LA."

 

A few days later a small motorcade pulled up to Hoop Star One. Julie used a special elevator unit to board the plane that was then lowered so that Carla and Skip could load Chet.

 

As Chet was leaving Federal 11's rig the crews of three different ambulances were saying goodbye. Marco rode up with Chet.

 

Ming then boarded as they looked out and saw Libby and Katie waving goodbye on their own while Julie's friends April and Midge helped two twin babies to wave.

 

Drs Brackett and Craig then took their seats while Dix and Jeanette, along with Marco, stayed with Chet in a separate area. 

 

Melissa was excited since she was escaping the cold and snow neither of which she cared for. Shortly after that Julie took out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them. 

 

Two Air Force guys one a Captain the other a Technical Sergeant sat down along with a lady from the Army. 

 

An eleven-year-old girl was sitting in a seat nearby but Melissa left her alone. 

 

"Sarah, Melissa, come on," the Captain said.

 

"I don't know dad. You all tend to do better then me," the eleven year old said.

 

"What's on your mind Captain Galloway?" Melissa wondered.

 

"Nothing more then a friendly game of cards," Captain Galloway said.

 

"Dad, I've seen your idea of a friendly game of cards. Every time you get anything better then a full house you have a hard time keeping a straight face."

 

"Sarah, one more remark like that and I'm going to insure you get turned into an instant paratrooper," the captain commented.

 

Sarah resisted sticking her tongue out.

 

"For the record Sarah, if we were going to be playing poker I would have attempted to convince your father before now not to include you and Melissa. Ellen, why don't you join us as well?"

 

"I brought my own entertainment," Ellen said holding up her book.

 

A few hours later a voice could be heard from the cockpit.

 

"LA control, this is Hoop Star One we are on a medical transport and will require an ambulance upon arrival," Colonel Barnes called ahead.

 

"LA control copy," the tower responded.

 

A couple minutes later an alarm tone was sent out from the Los Angeles County Fire Control Center.

 

"Squad 51 please meet an incoming flight from Boston with a medical transport at Los Angeles International Airport. Ambulance enroute, time out 13:30,"

 

"Squad 51 10-4 on medical transport to meet LAX," Captain Stanley responded.

 

"What is up with that Roy do you know?"

 

"No I don't Johnny. It's a toughy," Roy replied as the two paramedics headed out. "We have almost no information to go by. Where are we to meet the stupid plane?"

 

The Squad went in via the Emergency gate that went directly onto the tarmac and pulled over to an area. By chance the ambulance was on hand along with a civilian car.

 

"Afternoon Mrs. Kelly, any word on Chet?"

 

"The doctors are worried about him, Johnny, He seems to have almost totally given up."

 

"Jay, you have any clue where we are to meet the plane?" Roy asked one of the ambulance attendants.

 

"None, DeSoto, We won't know for sure until the plane lands."

 

A short time later a plane pulled up in front of them a short ways out.

 

"Roy, isn't that Hoop Star One?" Johnny asked noticing the 5-pointed Star with a basketball hoop and net in the center of the star on the tail fin.

 

"I think so," Roy said as a set of stairs was wheeled over so the first passengers could disembark. 

 

Timmy, who was also on hand, started running when he saw his mother step off the plane.

 

"Mommy," he cried.

 

"How is my little guy?" Jeanette asked him.

 

"Fine mommy," Timmy said. "Where's daddy?"

 

"He will be along shortly," Jeanette said as Roy and Johnny slipped past.

 

"Oh great just what I need to get home and right away see you two freaks," Chet could be heard commenting from the plane. 

 

Fairly soon Chet suitably sedated at Gage's insistence was loaded into the ambulance.

 

Timmy was watching the ambulance roll off, his eyes almost tear filled at the sight of his father's bandages.

 

When he saw a small piece of paper.

 

"Here you go Timmy. This might cheer you up?"

 

"What does it say? I'm still learning to read?" Timmy inquired.

 

"To one of my biggest fans of the next generation from Julie Fredericks #15," Sarah read to him since she had walked over.

 

 

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 

SETTLING IN

 

Within twenty minutes, Chet was back in room 2114, but instead of feeling glad to be back in a familiar environment, he was angry and depressed. 

 

While the nurse's aide was assisting him to change into a Johnny coat, he kept thinking to himself, "Man, now I know what they all really think of me. I'm nothing but a fat little fireman who is a LOSER!" And he sighed.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Kelly, did I hurt you?"

 

"No, I'm ok, just guess this is my reserved room, huh?" He attempted to joke with the young man, but Chet was obviously forcing it.

 

Once settled in the Circulatron bed, Chet requested to see his family.

 

Within minutes, the door opened, but instead of Jeanette and Timmy, Dr. Brackett and Early walked in, smiling at their patient.

 

"Well, Chet, how's it feel to be back 'home?"

 

Attempting to laugh, Chet answered, "Well, Dr. Early, I guess you guys are going to start charging me rent. Or are you going to be charging an admission fee for everyone to see me, THE FREAK?"

 

Quite unintentionally, Chet's anger and depression had revealed itself in a most alarming way. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early both realized just what being here meant to Chet, NOW. But what could they do?

 

"Chet?" asked a worried Dr. Brackett, "Do you want a different room? We chose this because it is private and we made it almost as sterile as the burn unit. But if you prefer, we can transfer you to the burn unit with other people? Maybe you will feel less depressed with others to talk and socialize with?"

 

"I don't know, doc. Does this mean Jeanette and other visitors have to practice isolation techniques?"

 

"No, Chet, that is why we thought this room would be better. And we would have to advise Jeanette to not visit as often to prevent damaging the baby, and there would be NO way that we could possibly permit Tim to visit you there. 

 

"So what do you say, son?"

 

Chet turned his bed toward the window and thought about this for a few minutes. He knew seeing Tim and Jeanette would definitely help him strive to get better as fast as he possibly could. He realized the doctors had made the correct and only choice feasible.

 

Turning his bed back to the two doctors, he smiled involuntarily and said, "No, you are both right. I need to be able to see them as often as possible. They are my guiding forces. I also need to be able to see my mom and other family and friends. I will, won't I?"

Relieved to hear Chet talking like this, both doctors smiled and Dr. Early said, "Definitely, Chet, just like before, we won't be putting on restrictions on your visitors ok? But I want you to promise me one thing."

 

"Yes, Dr. Early?"

 

"That you don't tire yourself or that wife of yours out, ok?"

 

Still smiling, Chet nodded and said, "Sure thing, Doc. Jeanette only has about 3 months left, you know. 

 

"Do you suppose I might be home by then? I don't think I'd be as good as possible by then, would I? I would love to be able to hold my new baby!"

 

"Well, Chet, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to lie, but I still don't agree with Mark Craig. I have, personally, seen what the human spirit is capable of. And YOU, my young friend, are what I mean. I honestly did not think you were ever going to leave the ER last year, much less get as far as you have gotten. 

 

"And believe me when I say this, you ARE not hurt as bad as that. 

 

"Yes, your burns are extensive, BUT...I don't think you will have many disabilities. We have been experimenting with new burn healing techniques here in Los Angeles for 3 years now and have been more than 75% successful, and you are a perfect candidate. So keep the faith and think positively. I want you to think about all we've discussed and then talk to Jeanette about it and get her opinion. I know she is aware of the technique and can help you to understand it. Who knows maybe three months from now, you will be back at work. What do you say to that?"

 

Overwhelmed by all that he had just heard, Chet was at a loss for words. 

 

Just then, Jeanette, Tim and Mary Kelly entered the room. At first, all three thought something had happened. Chet looked shocked and the doctors looked serious.

 

Suddenly Chet smiled and said, "HI everyone. Come here, Tim. Daddy really missed you a lot, pal!"

 

Relieved, Timmy ran over and jumped right into his father's arms, saying, "OH, daddy! I was so scared. But I bet you were a real hero huh? Mommy says you put the fire out all by yourself and saved a lot of people from dying!! I'm so proud of you. I want to be a fireman just like you when I get big."

 

Chet, holding his son in a hug, stared at Jeanette and tried not to cry. She told her son all good stuff and not any of the stupid things he did. He now realized if only he had called for an engine and calmly got the people away from the area, he would not be where he is now.

 

"She did, huh? Well, I think mommy exaggerated a little bit. There really were only one or two people around and they moved away as soon as I told them to. 

 

"But I do want to tell you a few more things about what happened and how to avoid getting hurt. But we will do that another time ok?"

 

"Ok, daddy. I still think you are the bravest, best fireman in the whole wide world. And if Uncle Johnny doesn't stop being mean to you, I'm gonna stop talking to him, AND I MEAN IT! I don't like him cause he always is mean to you."

 

Chet was shocked, he had no idea he had given Tim such a bad impression of Gage, he must either have misunderstood what Chet talked about or Chet said it in a way to make Johnny look bad. He'd have to discuss this with Jeanette alone.

 

Jeanette, realizing Chet's discomfiture, said, "Timmy? Wherever did you get the idea that Uncle Johnny doesn't like daddy and is mean to him?"

 

"I heard daddy say one day how Uncle Johnny had gotten him with a pair of scissors and cut his moustache a little and then he turned daddy blue."

 

Chet was laughing so hard, he almost dropped his son. "Oh, my..."

 

"What daddy? Am I hurting you?"

 

"No, Timmy, baby, you are fine. You just have it all wrong. I was the one who cut Uncle Johnny's moustache-he had grown one on a vacation-and constantly teased me that mine was cheesy compared to his. The rest of the guys agreed with me that his was awful and I, volunteered, to cut it off while he was sleeping. Then I put a blue dye in the shower and when he took his shower, he was the one who turned blue, not me. 

 

"You have to understand, Tim, this is a game Uncle Johnny and I have been playing ever since we have known each other. It is all done in fun and he calls me the Phantom while I call him my Pigeon. OK?"

 

"I guess so, but why do you do it? Does he ever play jokes on you?"

 

Laughing at some of the memories, Chet said, "He sure has. That is what makes it so much fun. We try to see who can do the best gag. Although I always seem to. Johnny is very easy to trick, believe me. And he never stays mad."

 

Timmy, finally understanding, got down and said, "Ok, I see. But if he ever does anything to hurt you, I mean it...." and he made two little fists.

 

At the same time, Johnny and Roy, having a few free minutes, stepped into the room. 

 

"Whoa, there, little buddy. Who are you gonna fight?" Johnny innocently asked.

 

With all the adults trying to hide their laughter, Timmy, very seriously said, "YOU Uncle Johnny!"

 

"ME? Why? What have you been telling your son, Kelly?"

 

"BECAUSE.....because if you ever do anything to hurt my daddy, I am gonna beat you up, that's why. But daddy told me you and him like to do jokes with each other, but you better never hurt him and I MEAN IT!"

 

"OK, OK, Tim. I promise I will never do anything to hurt your daddy. Didn't he tell you we are really good friends?" And he glared over at Chet.

 

"Of course, I did, ya twit. He is just giving you fair warning, right Tim?"

 

Relaxing his stance and walking over to his grandmother, Tim said, "Yup, that's right, just giving you fair warning." And he continued looking, suspiciously, at Johnny, making him feel very self-confident.

 

Suddenly the tones sounded, and the paramedics left. 

 

As they were leaving the hospital, Johnny ranted, "Man, only Chester B. Kelly could turn his kid on me. Man, he even bugs me when he's sick."

 

Roy just laughed and said, "Yeah, Junior, I know. But just remember, he has had two very narrow escapes in less than a year. I know you are glad the Phantom is alive. Hopefully he will be able to come back to work. I know he can be a pain in the butt, but he is really one of the best we have. Chester B. Kelly is someone we know we can always depend on and YOU KNOW IT."

 

"Yeah, I know, pally, but I just gotta rant you know that too."

 

And both paramedics laughed on their way to the rescue.

 

Chapter nineteen

The road to recovery

After a few days, Chet became more comfortable with his situation and began his physical and occupational therapies. This went well and he felt confident he would be able to return to active duty, if his body healed well enough.

His burns were healing well, despite the pain of debridement he had to endure twice a day. Even though he knew he was getting better, seeing all the blood and dead skin frightened him every single time he saw it. 

But after every treatment, not only did he feel better, he looked better, too.

Even Timmy was becoming more accepting. He was no longer afraid to touch his father, no longer saying, "I'm afraid I'm gonna break you daddy."

Jeanette had accepted Dixie's offer for her and Tim to take an empty room, which made it easier all around.

After 3 weeks of this intensive treatment, and another Christmas and New Year in the hospital, Chet began to get cabin fever and depressed. He knew he was doing well physically, but it was so damn hard, and he felt, unfair on his new wife and son.

During his visit with Dr. Brackett on Tuesday Jan 5, he asked, "Doc, when do you think I'll be able to get out of here? I'm sure my family is feeling as pent up as I do. Please be honest."

"Well, Chet, yes you are coming along very well. Your burns don't seem to be as disabling as we were afraid they would be. That is why Dr. Craig and family left, he was very glad to see his earlier diagnosis was wrong. 

"As to when you can be discharged, I feel it a bit early, but hopefully by the end of the month you can go home. OK? I know it seems a long way off, but it goes quicker than you think, especially now that you have a goal to look forward to. 

"Who knows, maybe by March you just may be able to go back to work at least part time. And you should be able be there for that little one to arrive. OK?"

Chet contemplated all that Dr. Brackett had said and answered, "OK, I guess. Does Jeanette know this?

"I've one question about her that she is trying to keep hidden from me, but I've noticed she is more tired than ever and seems to be out of breath once in a while. Is she ok?"

"Well, Chet, remember she has the hypertension and that could be a factor, but if you want I'll make sure she sees her obstetrician today. OK?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'd appreciate it. She has really been through a lot with me and she doesn't need any more problems. She really is my reason for living, her Tim and the little one on the way."

With that said, Dr. Brackett said goodbye and left. Just as he opened the door, Jeanette entered and did look pale.

"Jeanette? You ok? When did you last see the obstetrician?"

"Last week, Dr. Brackett. I'm ok, just a little tired is all."

"Well, Mrs. Kelly, I think you will be visiting him again today, I will be calling him when I get to my office for you. You need to be checked, my dear. We need to keep all the Kellys well now that Chet is doing so much better."

Smiling tiredly at the doctor and her husband, she agreed and sat down. "How is Chet doing, Dr.?"

"Why not let Chet tell you, while I go make that phone call, ok?"

After hearing Chet's news, Jeanette felt less depressed but still tired. She smiled, knowing it was not Chet's fault, but still feeling slightly resentful at the long confinement in more ways than one.

Chapter twenty

The first step

 

Chet was doing as well as could be expected with his therapies, but still had major problems with the burns, especially the one on his abdomen. This was a third degree bone with some internal damage to his liver, which had the doctors a bit worried. They had been wanting to do a skin graft, but were waiting to see how the burn went.

After 2 months, though, this burn wasn't healing as well as anyone would have hoped. Even Chet realized something was wrong, especially since he was not yet allowed to lift anything more than 3 pounds. He could NOT even pick up his young son anymore and he was always tired.

Finally, one day during a rather grueling physical therapy, Chet groused to his therapist, "Hey, Tom, have you ever had anyone with a burn on their belly that had as many problems healing like me? Or is there something else wrong with me that noone is telling me."

Tom, realizing that Chet was an intelligent man, sat him down and said, "Listen, Chet, I can get in trouble for this, but I thought you knew. You have some major liver damage there, too."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought by now it would be healed or at least getting better. Does this mean I am going to have liver problems for the rest of my life? I've never been much of a drinker, but, ...DAMN-IS ANYTHING EVER GONNA GO RIGHT FOR ME?"

Tom got up and went over to his boss who suggested that he call Dr. Brackett to come talk to Chet. Maybe he could alleviate some of his fears and anxieties.

"Chet? Would you like me to call Dr. Brackett to discuss this more with you?

"I had thought you were going to be getting a transplant soon. Any word on that aspect of things?"

"Yeah, Tom, Please call the doc. I want to find out what the hell is going on, too. I was a washout with the new pigskin graft experiments but,...he did mention a cadaver skin transplant. But it has been over 2 days since anyone, including my wife, have mentioned it to me.

"Thanks. And Tom?"

"Yeah, Chet?"

"Thanks for letting me vent my feelings and frustrations out on you. You have always been here for me and I appreciate it. I remember how good you were to me last year, too. Thanks, thanks for everything."

Smiling at this very brave fireman, Tom nonchalantly waved and went to call Brackett.

As soon as Dr. Brackett heard the page he ran, thinking there was an emergency in Therapy. But when he got there, he saw all was ok.

"What's up, Mary? I got a page here and thought there was an emergency."

"No emergency, Kelly. Just your patient, Chet Kelly, wants to discuss a few things with you that he has some concerns about.

"He's over in area B with Tom doing therapy. Why not go see them?"

Walking over and greeting patients on the way, Dr. Brackett had no idea what to expect, but he was shocked and glad to see Chet lifting a three-pound weight without pain or problems.

"Hey, there, Chet. Looking pretty good there. 

"Mary tells me you want to discuss a few things with me?"

"Yes, Dr. Brackett, could we discuss them either in your office or my room, where we will have a bit more privacy?

"Tom, you don't mind me cutting our session short today, do you?"

"No, Chet, Dr. Brackett, go ahead."

Walking out, they agreed to go to Chet's room where Chet could rest a bit and be relaxed. 

"Ok, Chet, my friend, what is on your mind?"

"Well, Dr. Brackett, it is the burn on my belly and the liver damage and the possible transplant. What is going on with that? I know my other burns are doing better and so far with all the exercise I am forcing myself to keep doing, there have been no contractures although I am extremely stiff in my arms and legs in the mornings, which the nurses say is normal. 

"But am I still going to get a transplant or not? And will I have liver damage for the rest of my life and need a new liver, too? I'm really scared of this, cause I know you only get one liver and if it goes, you are a goner."

Dr. Brackett looked at Chet and said, "Very honestly, Chet, yes, you do have liver damage, but it is healing slowly. You are still a candidate for the cadaver skin transplant; we are just waiting for a match to your skin and blood type.

"In fact, I got one lined up in San Francisco that may be just what we need, but am waiting to hear from my colleague. I've told Jeanette and she had asked me to wait until I was sure, so as not to get your hopes up. I think she wanted to spare you some extra worry.

"But now that you know, would you be willing to have a few more tests on your liver to see how it is doing? This would entail a minor exploratory surgery."

Chet didn't really hear that part, he was thinking how nice it would be to have the new skin and be well again. 

Smiling at Dr. Brackett, he said, "Sure, Doc, anything you say."

"Chet?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and repeat what I just told you in your own words."

"Sure, you are gonna get me a skin transplant from some dead guy in San Francisco and then my liver will be better, too."

"NO, Chet, you only heard the first part. Listen to me, son. I want to do another exploratory surgery to see how your liver is fairing. Do you understand me?"

Chet finally realized what he had been told. "Can I talk to Jeanette and my family first? Please? ANOTHER surgery. MAN"

"Sure, Chet, just remember this is only a minor surgery, compared with the transplant."

"Ok, just find Jeanette and send her in. Thanks."

Dr. Brackett found Jeanette and Timmy playing in the pediatric play area and asked Jeanette to go see Chet by herself. He explained to her what he and Chet had discussed and she understood.

Entering her husband's room, she saw him staring out the window.

"Chet, love?"

"Oh, Jeanette. Did you see Brackett?"

"Well, what do you think, Jeanette? Do you think I should let him check my liver, before doing the belly transplant?"

"Yes, Chet, love, I do. I think this is the best. 

"And I've every confidence that this will show your liver is doing a lot better."

Smiling at his lovely wife, he sighed. "Man, Jeanette, in less than 2 years you have been through Hell and back with me. I love you more than life itself and you are always my reason for fighting to get well. You, Timmy and little Sarah Anne." And he patted her growing belly and they smiled lovingly at one another.

As they were doing this, Dixie came in smiling, and said, "Well, guys, good news, the cadaver in Frisco is a PERFECT match, so Chet, are you going to have to surgery or not?"

"WOW, that was quick. Guess I'd better say yes, before anyone changes their minds."

And so within two days on Thursday, Chet had his exploratory laparotomy and everything seemed to be progressing well. The liver was definitely improved and blood and oxygen flow appeared as normal as possible under the circumstances. 

Drs. Early and Brackett visited Chet and Jeanette that evening to tell them the good news. 

Dr. Brackett also informed Chet that the skin graft was scheduled for the following Monday, if that was ok with Chet.

Chet almost jumped out of the bed in anticipation and excitement.

"OK? That will be fantastic. What stuff do I have to know about getting a transplant?"

 

Chapter twenty-one

The explanation

 

"Well, Chet, the procedure is two fold. First we prep you and then remove the old skin and carefully replace it with the new skin. We then will give you a medication to help prevent transplant rejection. 

"This is much less common is skin grafts like yours, but it does happen. The medication is called Gengraf and is given at first by intravenous and then if you do well, by mouth. BUT you will have to take this for the rest of your life. 

"One of the major downfalls of any transplant is the body's immune system being less strong. This means you are more prone to infections than the average person. Which means, in your line of work, YOU have to be more careful of smoke inhalation, etc."

"O...Ok, I think I understand. What else do I have to worry about?" "Ok, here goes. One of the first signs of tissue rejection is any temperature above 1000, so we will be keeping extremely close tabs on that. Plus if you feel chills, cough or sneeze even once, get dizzy, nauseous or develop a rash or an itch, please you must notify the nurse right away and she will call me.

"I know it sounds like a lot of little things and it is, but with a graft, these are extremely important. ok?"

Chet just looked at Dr. Brackett and couldn't believe the upheaval his life suddenly took. Now he'd had to live in a damn bubble!

Suddenly Chet laughed, and said, "This is a joke, right? I could never be an active fireman with all those damn restrictions on my life. I'd have to live in a bubble!"

Chet looked from Jeanette to Dr. Brackett and back again, hoping they were just teasing him, but knowing in his heart that they were deadly serious. He knew his career was over and this time, it was his own entire stupid fault.

Dr. Brackett shook his head, "No, Chet, no joke. But this is not as bad as it sounds. Yes, from now on, you will have to be more careful, but once the graft takes, you should be able to have a normal life. The graft usually becomes permanent within 6-8 weeks, and until then is when you have to be super careful. 

"But if you agree, we could keep you here for that length of time to be able to watch you carefully. What do you say, or do you guys want some time to think about this?"

Overwhelmed by all he'd just heard, Chet said, "Yeah, Doc, give us a few days, at least. God, it is a lot to think about. Especially with Jeanette here to worry about."

As Dr. Brackett left, Jeanette said, "What do you mean? Me to worry about? I'm fine, just pregnant and with that one does tend to get tired!! I'm more worried about you, my love."

"I know, Jeanette, but I have a right to worry about you and Sarah Anne, too, ya know." And he gave her his famous Chet smile.

Chapter twenty-two

The blowup

 

So for two weeks, until January 25, Chet was kept in reverse isolation to ensure he would not get any infections. During this time the only visitors he was permitted close contact with were Jeanette, his mom and Tim. All others had to visit from the doorway. Chet understood and accepted the precautions, but this didn't lessen his feelings of being on display.

He had to endure blood work every day to be sure he was ok. 

Then, IT happened. On the morning of January 15, just when things were going great, Chet slipped coming out of the shower and scraped his left knee on the stall. Thinking nothing of it, he continued drying and dressing.

But when it had not stopped bleeding ten minutes later, he called the nurse, a little nervously.

Everyone ran in like he had just had a cardiac arrest or something.

The orderlies actually physically lifted him onto the bed and Dr. Brackett examined a very nervous Chet Kelly.

"Ok, Chet, exactly when did this happen?"

Chet nervously relayed what had transpired and tried to laugh it off, but realized no one else found this in any way amusing. 

"Man, you guys are worse than nuns" He thought, gloomingly, to himself.

When Dr. Brackett had examined Chet and decided for himself that all was ok, he sent the others away.

"Chet, I know this looked like overkill, but remember you are scheduled to get the transplant in ten days and we don't want anything to wreck up the schedule, as I am sure you don't. Believe me, every little scrape could lead to an infection, so I am going to order another white blood cell count just to be sure."

"You mean for tomorrow morning? Aren't I already getting one everyday?"

"No, Chet, not tomorrow, but now. I am ordering an extra one NOW. We really have to be extra careful. I know how you must feel."

Chet didn't mean to, but when he heard Dr. Brackett say that, he raged, "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? YEAH, SURE. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN POKED AND PRODDED TWO OR THREE TIMES A DAY EVERY DAY? DO PEOPLE COME TO SEE YOU TO STARE AT THE LATEST FREAK, TO SEE IF MAYBE YOU'VE GROWN EXTRA ARMS OR SOMETHING? No, they don't, so don't tell me you know how I feel!

"I feel like a real circus freak and pin cushion. 

"Sorry, Dr. Brackett, I am just so tired of all the poking and prodding, and I know it's not half over yet. I DO understand why, believe me, but I just needed to vent my feelings. I feel so pent up. I can't burden Jeanette with this; she has enough to deal with. Being pregnant, and having Tim. I just feel...."

Sympathizing with the young man, Dr. Brackett said, "'Would you like to discuss your feelings with someone? Maybe a therapist or a psychiatrist?"

"That may be a good idea, give you guys a break," And he smiled, "But not a doctor. No put down, doc, but I've had enough doctors for a while. A therapist might be an idea, though; one who has dealt with frustrated crazy firemen might be good. That would make it easier for Jeanette, too. She knows I 'm hiding my feelings for her and gets angry when I won't discuss them with her."

"Ok, Chet. I will check on it right now. I'm glad you agreed. My nurses have been telling me you are getting grumpy and they are not used to it. This is harder for you psychologically than last year, huh? The nurses that knew you then think it is."

Nodding affirmatively, Chet said, "Yeah, but I don't really know why. I guess it must have something to do with the increased mobility but still forced confinement. Last year, I was confined, but physically, and this year it is totally different. Do you understand what I mean? Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does. Chet, a lot of sense. And maybe talking to the therapist will help you put everything into better perspective. ok?"

Dr. Brackett left to make the necessary arrangements, just as Jeanette entered.

She was distraught having heard from her friends what happened.

"Chet, honey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just scraped my knee. Doctor Brackett ordered more blood work and I am going to talk to a therapist to help me deal with all this garbage going on. You don't mind, do you?"

"NO, not all, in fact, I am glad to hear it. I know this is tearing you up inside and if you won't discuss it with me, maybe the therapist is a good idea. I know why so don't act all hurt and all. I love you, Chet, and understand you don't want me to worry. But you must know I do anyway whether you tell me stuff or not. Your mom does, too, ya know."

Smiling sheepishly at this wonderful woman he was married to, Chet said, "I know, but you have enough on your plate, with the baby and Timmy. He is ok, right?"

"He is doing great, just misses his daddy."

They continued to discuss the therapy and Jeanette kept ensuring Chet that even though time seemed to be dragging, it was going rather fast for her.

Chet continued with therapy, but in his room. He also began speaking with a therapist, which really helped him relax, and even he saw the changes in himself. 

Chapter twenty-three

The operation

 

Suddenly it was January 24 and Chet was being prepped for the surgery. Now that it was imminent, he was really more nervous than ever. 

The morning of the 25th dawned bright and early. The nurse came in at 6am to give Chet his preanesthesia medications and assist him to the bathroom before putting his side rails up.

Within minutes, he felt 'spacey' and when Jeanette entered, he said, "Hey, pretty lady,. wantta go for a spin in my spaceship?" and started giggling.

Jeanette smiled at him and said to herself, "Chet, mon chere you are so much like a little boy. J'taime."

"Chet, no honey, no ride now. Maybe later. How are you doing? Feeling a little silly?"

He giggled again and nodded. "Guess the med is kicking in, huh? God, no wonder Gage is so weird after he gets a shot." and he laughed, finding this enormously funny.

Suddenly the door opened, and they heard, "Did someone say my name?

"Hey, Chester B. just came by to see how you are doing? Ready for the operation, buddy?"

"Hey, Johnny,. pal. How are ya? Where's Roy? Just telling Jeanette, here (and he giggled) that I know why you are so weird after you get hurt on a run. I feel really funny." And he laughed out loud. 

Johnny and Jeanette smiled at one another in a way that said, "He's really in la la land." 

"Yeah, Chet, I bet. But you know what pal, it didn't take the shot to make you freak out. You've always been a nut!"

For some reason, Chet found this so funny he almost fell off the bed laughing. Both John and Jeanette had to restrain him from becoming over excited. 

Finally Chet settled down and said, "No, seriously, Jeanette, John, I'm glad I got the shot, cause I am really more scared than you think. 

"Johnny, don't pass this around, but I really do love you like a brother, a brat of a brother, but I do."

Johnny laughed and patted Chet on the shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Chet, I won't pass that around, but and don't you pass this around, I feel the same way, pal, the same way. 

"You just concentrate on getting well and coming back to the station, we miss ya. It ain't been the same without the Phantom and Henry really misses ya."

As they were talking, Johnny's HT went off and he ran off, saying, "Good luck, guys. Talk to you later."

Chet and Jeanette spent the next few minutes talking amongst themselves until the orderlies came to transport him to the operating room.

Jeanette went to the waiting room and met Den and Mrs. Kelly there. She assured them that Chet was ok and so far in excellent spirits.

Within the hour, Mr. and Mrs. Boucher arrived along with Marco, who had taken the day off to be there for Chet.

After two hours, Den became impatient and said, "How long is this gonna take?"

Jeanette tried to reassure everyone that the operation itself could take up to four hours, due to the care needed to perfectly match and make it look like the other skin. Then Chet would probably be in recovery for at least two more hours, before going to his own room. So it may be up to six hours. But she knew that Dr. Brackett would keep them abreast of what was going on.

After another forty-five minutes, Dr. Morton, who was assisting, came out and spoke to everyone.

"Well, everyone, the first phase of the operation is over. We have removed the burned dead skin from Chet and are preparing to apply the grafted skin now. This should take anywhere from another hour to ninety minutes. Chet is doing really well and so far no complications. 

"Dr. Brackett found a few lacerations in his liver that we patched up but otherwise it seems to be healing well. 

"Any questions before I go back inside?"

Nobody had questions, but Mrs. Kelly did express her thanks to Dr. Morton for being as honest as he had been. 

On that note, Dr. Morton returned to the operating theatre to assist Dr. Brackett in the second phase of Chet's surgery.

The second phase of the surgery went off without a hitch and Chet was in recovery within 2 hours.

Dr. Brackett went to speak to the family, "Hi Guys. Chet is in recovery as we speak."

"How is he doing, Dr. Brackett. Is Me Chet going to get a break this time?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kelly, I do think,. this time, Chet will be lucky. The medication doesn't seem to be giving us any problems and the graft took right away. 

"His liver had a few extra lacerations in it, which is what is causing it to heal so slowly. But we stitched them up, so maybe that will speed things up a little bit.

"Chet will be in recovery another hour or so and then you will be able to visit with him. But please keep the visits short. He will be really tired and may be in some pain. We have given him medication, but still."

And Dr. Brackett, after asking if there were any more questions and there weren't.

Jeanette, sitting on the couch, was so relieved she cried. Timmy ran up to her saying, "Mommy, why are you crying? Daddy is ok, the doctor said so. Please mommy,. don't cry." And the child put his small arms around his mom to comfort her, not realizing her tears were not of sadness, but of relief.

"Oh, baby, mommy isn't sad. She is just so happy to hear that daddy is finally going to be better. Sometimes people cry when they are happy, too. Understand?"

"Yes, mommy, I know. I cried when I found out I would be with you and daddy forever. I love you both so much. I am so happy daddy is gonna be ok. Thank God!"

After another ninety minutes, Dixie McCall came and got the Kelly family. She let them know Chet was awake and asking to see his loved ones. She said he seemed in excellent spirits and was aware that the surgery was successful.

Chapter twenty-four

The road to recovery

 

Within three days, Chet was feeling well enough to get out of bed and restart his physical and occupational therapies. The graft was taking well and he was not developing any reactions of any kind to the graft medications. Dr. Brackett had told him he would probably begin the by mouth one within a week if all went well.

Even though the therapies were grueling and sometimes painful, Chet remained in high spirits. He really felt that this time there would be no problems in his recovery.

Even Jeanette felt very positive that this time, Chet was definitely on the road to recovery and would be home soon. She even felt confident that he should be able to return to being an active fireman again.

February dawned beautiful and the groundhog even predicted an early spring. Dr. Brackett had also given Chet and Jeanette good news, telling them that Chet should be able to be discharged by March if all goes well. 

"Why March? Isn't that rather a long time?"

"Well, Chet, we want to keep you here that long to be sure the graft really is successful. Also it can take up to six weeks for an allergic reaction to the graft to occur and we want to be sure you are easily accessible if that should occur. Not that I think it will, but we want to be sure. OK?"

Chet was surprised to hear that. He really thought things were going great. "Wait a minute. I thought everything was ok with the graft."

"It is, Chet, we just want to make sure it stays that way. Ok?"

Jeanette looked at her husband and realized he was scared of more problems, while she knew, as a nurse, that these were just normal precautions taken with every case like this.

"Chet, honey? Don't be so upset. This is a normal procedure done with all transplant cases. I have seen quite a few, and they are all done the same and usually without complications. Dr. Brackett just wants to be careful. You can't blame him for that, can you?" "Is Jeanette right, Dr. Brackett, is that all it is. Precautions?"

"Yes, Chet, Jeanette is right. Please don't work yourself up, just keep thinking positive and continue your terrific progress and you will be out of here soon. OK?"

"Ok, Thanks a lot for being honest with me Doc."

Dr. Brackett smiled at his patient and left.

 

Chapter twenty-five

A visit from some friends

Things were going quite well for Chet and the six-week period was almost up and there were no signs of a reaction of any kind. He was really tolerating the oral medication and accepted the fact that he would have to take this medication for the rest of his life. He had also filled out the preliminary paperwork for a Med-Alert identification necklace in case of accidents or emergencies, especially in his line of work.

His physical therapy was going swimmingly. Even Dr. Johnson, the physiatrist, felt he was making great strides and probably would be able to return to active duty. 

He would have some limitations with his arms from the burns, but these would be minor and would not interfere with Chet being able to handle the hoses.

One of the main obstacles that Chet was learning to get used to was the one of decreased sensation. Due to the extensiveness of the burns, he was unable to distinguish hot and cold as well as before. But these were very minor annoyances and Chet knew these would not hamper him in his job in any way.

Valentine's Day was coming and he felt bad that he couldn't do anything special for Jeanette. He had wanted their first one as husband and wife to be very special, not like this.

He had discussed with Roy who understood and had suggested he let Roy buy the flowers and whatever else Chet wanted.

"That's a great idea, Roy. Thanks. Over in the drawer there I have some money. Take whatever you think you'll need. Please buy Jeanette a bouquet of roses and balloons as well as a heart filled with Hershey Kisses. That is her very favorite candy. And please try to get a blue heart shaped box, her favorite color. Would you pick a little something up for Tim too?"

"Sure, are you sure you want a blue heart? What do you have in mind for Timmy?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Blue is her very favorite color. In fact the baby's room colors are pink and blue and our bedroom is a sky blue. 

"For Timmy, I don't really know, but something a little boy would like, ok?

"Thanks so much, Roy. You don't know how much I really appreciate this and I bet Jeanette will be really surprised. She will never be expecting anything from me this year."

"No problem, my friend. I can't have a newlywed getting into a fight because he had nothing for his wife on Valentine's Day, now can I? Us married guys gotta stick together. Remember, women go for this more than we do. 

"I'll gladly get the stuff for you. I know Timmy will get a kick out of this too. Now, let me run and go do these errands. I was on my way to get Joanne's gift when I stopped by to visit you. Figured you could use the help. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, thanks again, buddy."

Roy left and Chet sat there looking out the window, thinking of how grateful he was Roy decided to visit him and make the suggestion. Roy had to be one of the most thoughtful guys in the world. 

As he was sitting there looking out the window his door opened and he heard, "Hey, Chet? Chet Kelly?"

Turning around he saw two people who looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't figure out where from.

The two walked into his room smiling. 

"Bet you don't know who the hell we are, huh?" The female said.

"Y..you look familiar, but no I can't place you. Are you in the department?"

Laughing, Carla O'Neill introduced first herself and then Skip Olson to Chet. 

"You probably don't remember us, but we were there to help Ming at the fire in the Faneuil Hall Marketplace in Boston when you got burned. 

"I can see you have really come a long way. Ming will be glad to hear you are doing so well. We are here on a Paramedic seminar and just finished talking to Roy DeSoto who filled us in.

"Ming couldn't come as the twins both have bad colds and he stayed home to help Julie care for them.

"But he did ask us to wish you the best and say hi. 

"We can't stay too long as we have meetings to get to, but we just wanted to stop in to say hi and to invite you and your family back to Boston. When you do come, feel free to visit the station and we'll give you a tour. We visited 51s and got a great tour. It's something-the similarities are amazing, but there are some differences for sure."

"I can imagine. Thanks for the good wishes and all. Tell Ming and Julie and everyone I am really very grateful for the wonderful care you guys gave me, both in the field and the hospital. 

Paramedics are really Angels in uniform believe me. I don't think I could ever do what you guys do. Thanks again. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you people for what you've done for me. " And he laughed a little, "You know it's so typical Chet Kelly. Now I have been cared for by the best paramedics on the East and the West Coast. Now all I gotta do is go to the Midwest, Alaska and Hawaii and I'll have the whole country covered. But I don't think my wife would appreciate that and I don't think this ol' body could handle it." 

Every one laughed at Chet's joke, and Skip said, "Seriously Chet, thanks for the kind words. BUT stay safe now."

Chet smiled at Skip, answering, "Believe me, Skip, I intend to. Especially now that I have a beautiful wife, terrific son and a new little one on the way to live for. They have truly given my life a purpose it never had before. Do you understand what I mean?"

Both paramedics nodded affirmatively, especially since both had families of their own in Boston waiting for them.

After visiting a few more minutes, Skip and Carla left for a meeting, promising to stop by again if they had the chance. 

About half an hour later, Roy returned with a lovely bouquet of red and white roses and four heart shaped balloons. He had a beautiful blue heart shaped box filled with Hershey's Kisses. For Timmy, he had an adorable teddy bear dressed like a fireman and a box of conversation hearts. 

"WOW! Roy, they're gorgeous! Thanks. Did you have enough money for all that? Do I owe you anything?"

"No, Chet don't worry about it. I just hope Jeanette likes this stuff. I liked your idea and got the same flowers for Joanne. Roses are Joanne's very favorite flower."

"Well, actually daisies are Jeanette's, but I wanted to do something special for her. Thanks again.

"Did you see Carla O'Neil and Skip Olson from Boston here? They said they are at a paramedics seminar. Did you and Johnny attend it, too?"

"Oh, yeah, but Johnny went today and I am going tomorrow. We both were 'volunteered' to do a presentation. I have to do one about how we respond during earthquakes and Johnny had to do one on what LA does for fire prevention week. "

Looking at his watch, he realized Johnny was just getting started. "In fact, I should be getting there-John is just about to start."

Chapter twenty-six

The phantom visits the pigeon

Chet suddenly had a devilish idea and said, "Hey, Roy, can I go too? It'll give me a chance to visit with Johnny too." And he looked innocently at Roy.

Knowing Chet like he did, Roy figured the Phantom was back.

"What do you have planned, Chet? You know, it wouldn't be very nice to make a fool of Johnny up there. He is nervous enough after all."

"Now, Roy, you know me better than that. Can't a guy just want to see a friend?"

"Well..I don't know, Chet. This is a seminar for paramedics. Would you really be interested?"

"Yeah, but Roy, you said Johnny's presentation was on fire prevention week. Come on, as a fireman I think I will find that to be a very interesting topic.

"Please I promise I will do nothing to Johnny while he is doing his presentation."

"Ok, as long as you promise to be good."

Chet got into the wheelchair and Roy and he went to the auditorium and got there just as Johnny began his speech. Chet, saying to himself, "Yeah, Roy, I won't do anything to him during the presentation. BWAHAHA!"

While John was talking, Chet pretended to go to the bathroom. While in there, he stuffed the faucets with paper so that when Johnny turned it on he'd get a bath. He knew Johnny so well, that he figured he would dash into the bathroom immediately after he was done.

And sure enough, fifteen minutes later he finished and darted right into the latrine. 

Chet just sat there, trying to be as cool as a cucumber, while Roy went to chat to some of the paramedics. Chet walked, nonchalantly, over to the bathroom and listened, waiting and trying not to giggle. It felt good to be getting his pigeon again.

Within two minutes, he heard the flush of the toilet and Gage sauntering over to the sink, whistling, as usual, a tuneless tune. He turned on the tap and nothing happened, so he went to the other sink and nothing happened. He turned the tap a little more and SPLAT! The water soaked gauze hit him in the face and the water splashed all over his suit. 

Without even thinking, Johnny yelled, "CHET! I'm gonna kill ya!"

Chet couldn't stop laughing; even Roy was laughing looking at his sopping wet partner. 

Carla O'Neil came over and said, "Hey Chet, Ming told us you had played a lot of pranks on Gage. He said you called yourself the Phantom and he was your pigeon. That was a good one, buddy." And she laughed, while Johnny just glared at Chet.

"CHET! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?'

"Junior, I, um..bought him. He said he wanted to say hi to you."

"Yeah, and I am sure glad you did, Roy. I told you I wouldn't do anything to him while he did his presentation, but you never said anything about after it.

"Just remember, Johnny boy, THE PHANTOM IS BACK!! and he is lurking everywhere, my friend, everywhere."

Johnny continued drying his head and laughed. "Yeah, well, you tell the Phantom for me, that his pigeon is glad to see him back and that he better watch out for the pigeon!" And they all laughed.

Chapter twenty-seven

An unexpected visitor

 

Things were going very well for Chet in his recovery and Jeanette's pregnancy seemed to be progressing well without any complications. She only had about three weeks left and was looking forward to the birth, especially since Chet should be home and better by then.

On April 2, 1979, Jeanette was visiting her father when she first felt the pain. She knew this was a labor pain and got a little scared and pale.

"What is it, my pet?"

Trying not to sound too panicked, she replied, "I don't think anything too important, papa. I just felt a little twinge. Guess Sarah is coming a bit quicker than we thought. But then again, mom always said I was early, too."

Pierre laughed and said, "You sure were, mon chere. In fact, I was doing a job when your mom went into labor at your Aunt Jeanette's house and I had to meet them at the hospital."

Jeanette smiled at this and said, "Yeah, I know. Mom has told me that a few times, too. Guess this little one might just be carrying on the Boucher family tradition." 

After about fifteen minutes with no more pain, Jeanette said, "Guess that was just a warning sign. I'll have to be careful. I won't tell Chet though, cause knowing him he'll only worry more that necessary. Good thing I am staying at the hospital right now, huh?"

Pierre and she laughed and after another few minutes, Jeanette left as she had a few errands to run before returning to the hospital.

She felt a few more sharper pains and on the morning of the fourth felt a very sharp distinct labor pain while visiting with Chet. 

Grabbing the back of another chair, she yelled, "OW!"

"What is wrong? Are you ok?"

"C..Chet. I think you had better call a nurse. I think I am in labor here."

Chet began to panic and instead of ringing the call bell, he ran over to door and yelled, "HEY SOMEBODY! My wife needs help. She is having the baby NOW!"

Jeanette laughed and said, "Oh, Chet, please don't panic. After all, we are in a hospital and I am NOT having the baby right this second. 

"OOH, but soon" and she gingerly walked over to Chet's bed and lay down, knowing she'd be more comfortable there. 

The nurse arrived within three minutes and realized Jeanette was indeed in active labor. She grabbed the phone and called L&D to alert them, then confiscated Chet's wheelchair and assisted Jeanette into it.

Chet followed them to the delivery ward and was told to wait outside until he was called. He had requested to be there for the baby's birth. 

While waiting, he made a couple of quick phone calls to his mom, mother-in-law, father-in-law and the station.

Within twenty minutes, his mom and in-laws were there, waiting nervously with him. Finally Chet was summoned into the delivery room; being told the birth was imminent.

As he was walking in, he asked the nurse, "What took so long? It's been almost 9 hours.'

The nurse smiled at the expectant father and said, "Well, sir, that is long, but in our world, not too long. We've had 36-hour waits already.

"Your wife is waiting for you right here." And she led him into the room where Jeanette was experiencing another severe labor pain.

"Ok, Jeanette, now on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can. Chet is here, and your little one is becoming very impatient to meet his or her mom and dad, so let's go."

Within seconds, Jeanette had a contraction and pushed with all of her might, while grabbing onto Chet's hand as tight as possible. Chet never realized how strong she was-she was actually hurting him!

Suddenly the doctor said, "OK, keep pushing, good, good. Just a little more." 

And then he smiled and said, "Ok, rest now." And he held up a beautiful little girl covered in down and crying lustfully and wriggling in the doctor's arms as he handed her over to the nurse for cleaning and examining.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Kelly, you are the proud parents of a beautiful little girl, and as far as I can tell, she is quite healthy and strong."

The nurse reported, "Dr. she weighs, 5llbs8oz and is 21 inches tall. Her apgar is 9 out of 10, an excellent score, for one born a few weeks early. Her color is somewhat jaundiced but a few days in the incubator and she'll be ok."

"Did you hear that, Jeanette? Sarah is healthy, just a little yellow Thank God."

"Yes, Chet," Jeanette tiredly, but happy, said, "I heard. I figured that. I can't believe the healthy weight and height, what with her being early and all.

"Can I hold her, Dr.?"

"Well, just for a few minutes, ok. We want to get her squared away as soon as possible.

"And Chet, I think you should go back to your room and rest. You look happy,. but really washed out. Are you sure you are ok? Maybe I should call Dr. Brackett or Early to check you out?"

"No," a smiling Chet answered, "I'm ok, just tired but so proud of my wife and daughter. I'll be going back to my room soon, I promise"

"Ok." The doctor agreed.

Chet then kissed his wife, who was half asleep and went to tell his family the good news.

Everyone was elated and pleased to hear that everything seemed ok. They were so glad that things seemed to finally be working out well for the Chet Kelly family. They well deserved it.

Timmy ran up to his dad and hugged him, saying, "Oh, daddy, I'm so glad mommy and little Sarah are ok. When can I go say hi to them?"

"Not for a while, son. Mommy needs to rest and Sarah needs time to get used to everything. Remember all this stuff is new to her.

"Now,. if everyone doesn't mind, I am going to my room. I feel exhausted and think I will rest a little. ok?"

Everyone nodded their understanding, with his mom saying, "Are you sure you are ok, Chet? Do you want me to get a wheelchair for you?"

"No, mom, I'm ok, just tired. Thanks to you all for coming." and he left, walking slowly but proud, back to his room.

He looked at his clock and realized he didn't know what time she'd been born. He decided to walk to the nurse's station to see if he could find out some way. Ann, the unit clerk, informed him he could find out later when he went to visit. 

Thanking her, he returned to his room, where Chet tiredly lay down. Within minutes, he was asleep and dreaming of his new daughter.

 

Chapter twenty-eight

The homecoming

Within two days, Jeanette was permitted to return to her room next to Chet and Sarah was doing very well. 

Chet had also received some terrific news. He'd been told that the graft was doing so well, as was his general condition was doing so well, that if he wanted he could be discharged the following Monday along with Jeanette. 

Sarah would be spending at least seven more days in the incubator. Plus, as was normal, her weight had dropped to 3lbs 10oz and the doctor would not release until she was at least 5lb. But otherwise, she was doing great.

Chet had found out that Sarah Anne Kelly was born Wednesday, April 4, 1979 at 7:05pm. He had called a friend of his who did engraving and had ordered a little fire engine made with Sarah Anne Kelly, April 4, 1979, 21 inches, 5 lbs 8 ozs 7:05pm engraved on it. He knew Jeanette would love this.

The doctors informed Chet and Jeanette he could be discharged Monday, April 9, the same day as Jeanette. Chet was overjoyed.

"Really! I am finally able to go home for REAL! I can't believe it! I was beginning to think this was my new home."

Jeanette, although overjoyed, felt a little sad because she knew that she would not be taking Sarah home yet, but she would not let Chet know.

She was going over every four hours to pump her breasts and visit with her daughter, so she decided to try to find out when she could come home.

Luckily on her next visit, with Chet in tow, they encountered Dr. Jamison, Sarah's pediatrician, who listened to the concerned parents and answered their questions as honestly as he could.

"Well, Chet, Jeanette. Sarah is coming along nicely, but her weight is still too low for discharge. When you see her, she will be in a regular crib as her color has improved greatly. 

"Hopefully her weight will stabilize by next Thursday or Friday and you will be able to take her home then, ok? Any other questions?"

Chet and Jeanette smiled at each other, and Chet asked, "OK, just one question. Will there be any long-term complications from any of this?"

"No, Chet, there should not be. Other than the jaundice and low birth weight, Sarah Anne Kelly seems to be a very healthy little girl. You have been blessed."

Chet and Jeanette felt very relieved to hear this and the next few days went off without any problems.

On Monday at 10am, both Jeanette and Chet were discharged and went to visit Sarah before going home. Both Chet and Jeanette were able to hold her and were elated to hear her weight was stabilizing. She now weighed 4lbs8ozs and had not lost any weight over the weekend, so hopefully Dr. Jamison was right.

They then went to the lobby to meet Denny who was escorting the couple home. 

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by their parents and all of Station 51 with a lovely WELCOME HOME sign in the front of the house. The group had prepared a little party for them and a good time was had by all. 

Although everyone was a little disheartened to learn that Sarah had to stay in the hospital a few more days, especially Timmy, they were all glad to see Chet and Jeanette, especially Chet well again.

"Hey, Cap."

"Yeah, Chet?"

"I got a complete clean bill of health and can get back to active duty as soon as I get the ok from HQ. Do you think it'll take long?"

"OH NO, does that mean the Phantom is coming back to haunt me?" Johnny shouted.

At this, little Timmy looked at Johnny and said, "Just you remember what I said, Uncle Johnny, don't you do nothin' to hurt my dad or I'll get you!"

Everyone laughed and Chet said, "Yeah, that's right, Gage. I've got me a guardian angel right here lookin' out for me."

"Well, Chet, me love, looks like you have more than one guardian angel if you ask me." His mom retorted, "And thank God that you do."

"Amen to that!" Everyone present shouted, making Chet blush.

"But Cap, seriously, when do you think I would be able to return? Will I have to do any recertifing? I mean, it's been a long time."

"Well, Chet, I did check this out, knowing how anxious I knew you'd be. You see, Dr. Brackett had called me and told me the good news. We really do miss you, pal. According to HQ, the only thing you need do is to prove you can handle the hose, heat and climbing. The battalion chief has told me you can do that any time before your next shift. When you are ready, let me know. OK?"

"OK! When is the next shift, Cap?"

"Tomorrow, Chet,. a little too soon, wouldn't you say? The next shift after that is the weekend. Why not try to make it for that? If you want, I will call HQ and tell to expect you Thursday."

"Well, I am not really sure, cause the baby is due home this week."

"Plus, Chet, I really think maybe taking a week off might be a good idea, don't you agree, Roy?"

"Yes, Jeanette, I do. Why push yourself, guy? You know you always have a place with us."

Finally agreeing, Chet said he would call HQ on Monday and set it us. 

 

Chapter twenty-nine

Sarah's arrival

 

The week went peacefully but slowly by for Chet, Jeanette and Tim, who went to visit Sarah at least ten times a day. She was slowly improving and Dr. Jamison was almost positive she would be home by Thursday.

Thursday finally arrived and the Kelly family nervously drove to Rampart, hoping to bring home the newest family member today.

Arriving at the premature infants' nursery they didn't see her anywhere and began to panic. 

Dr. Jamison arrived and said, "No need to worry. We transferred her to the regular nursery last night after you left. She now weighs 5lbs 3oz and is ready to go home. 

"So, Timmy, are you all set to help take care of your little sister?"

"You bet." Timmy enthusiastically answered.

They went to the newborn nursery and saw Sarah all bundled up and ready to go. Jeanette was so happy she burst into tears. Chet's eyes filled also, but he tried to hide it. Timmy was clapping his hands in glee.

The whole Kelly family left the hospital and arrived home with Chet saying, "Welcome to the clan, little Miss Sarah Anne Kelly."

Chapter thirty

Back to work

Chet began working out in preparation to his testing prior to returning to active duty and found he was able to handle it well. 

At 8am on Monday morning, Chet went to the Academy to be tested, having made the arrangements on Friday. 

He passed all the testing and was given the aok to return to active duty by Chief McConnikee.

On Wednesday, April 18, 1979, Chet Kelly returned to active duty with Station 51 to a rousing welcome from both the oncoming and off going crews. He felt great and knew he was back where he belonged.

He had a beautiful wife, great son and healthy 2-week-old daughter. He had family who loved him and friends who cared about him as much as he did for them. He felt he was the luckiest man alive. 

 

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Closing Notes from Robert. This story was a challenge to write in a couple ways. For one thing My co-author and I use different computer programs She uses Microsoft Works 6.0 I use Word 2000. Also The Characters I own Which are Julie, Ming, the Rest of Federal Rescue along with the Crew of Hoop Star One are from a book that takes place between 2014 and 2018 where as Emergency takes place when I was a real little kid and St. Elsewhere from which we 'borrowed' the Craigs and Dr. Auschlander takes place during the eighties. Yet All that and My having to make trips to Washington DC three times in the course of writing this story it still got done.
> 
> Chittenango NY The Land of OZ October 19th 2003


End file.
